


The Legends' First Kinktober

by Mikota



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Canon Non-Binary Character, Choking, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Electrical Play, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fisting, Humiliation, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Old Guys Have Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stockings, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Waxplay, chase kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikota/pseuds/Mikota
Summary: October is here, and that means it's time for the Legends' first (and hopefully not last!!) Kinktober!!!





	1. Spanking (Bangalore x Octane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First installment of my 2019 Kinktober Apex fics! Just 31 drabbles each featuring one kink and one pairing!!  
Since I am biased to my favourite ships (I ship everyone literally but I also wanted some diversity with this) I had help coming up with pairings. : )
> 
> Beta read and encouraged by [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf)

There were times when Bangalore would grab a hold of the collar of his shirt, on rarer instances going immediately for his neck in order to throw him over her knee. Those were the times Octavio Silva _knew _he’d done something wrong. Hell, most times he’d done it on purpose to get a rise out of the woman. 

It was easy to take the punishment, to absolutely adore it while he was being manhandled so roughly, with such little care.

Now, though? 

Bangalore motioned to her knee again, expression one of clear expectation with a touch of lust-tinged frustration. “Bend over rookie,” she ordered, voice one of calm, void of the bristling annoyance he knew she was feeling.

Eyeing the woman, Octavio shuffled forwards slowly, pout cutely fixed upon his face as he came within arms reach. He paused for a moment, wanting to put up more of a fuss, but the look he was directed with quickly discouraged the idea.

Bending over Anita’s lap, Octavio settled himself with his prosthetics firmly braced, arms crossed as best he could in such a position as the one he currently found himself, attempting to convey his silent complaint.

Bangalore hummed softly at the rare obedience from her lover, fingers running through wavy locks tipped with a bright green. They curled around a handful, yanking Octavio’s head up to an uncomfortable angle while simultaneously drawing a breathy moan from between pouty lips.

“Color.”

“Verde,” Octavio tried to hide his anticipation, voice shaking slightly.

The way Anita’s fingers stroked along his back to the curve of his ass causing a shudder to pass through him. He knew what was coming, the daredevil tensing slightly in preparation for the first strike. 

There was a long moment of silence, filled only with the sensation of those clever fingers trailing down his spine and toying with the band of his boxers.

“You don’t cum unless I say, got it?” Anita questioned softly, Octavio scowling as he nodded. “And I want you to count.”

It was at this moment that the daredevil realized he had let his guard down, the first strike catching him when he least expected it. Octane yelped in surprise when Anita's hand connected, the thin cloth of his underwear doing little to lessen the sudden shock of pain that mingled with the low burn of pleasure seeping into him.

“One,” he managed through grit teeth, tensing in preparation for the next.

Another two landed directly over the undoubtedly reddening flesh, the younger legend counting in a slightly breathless voice.

“ _M-mir-ah! _” The young man swore, squirming a little with the next blow, a pitiful whine torn from his lips as Bangalore yanked his boxers down to roughly massage his stinging flesh.

“Tav,” she murmured, voice lowered to a growl, the warning clear in the tone.

Octane groaned softly, thighs shaking slightly as he struggled to remember what number he was at, Bangalore’s hand slipping between his legs with a rough grope causing him to lose all thought whatsoever. “I-I... F-five..?”

Clicking her tongue in mock disappointment, Octavio could all but feel the smugness that thickened her voice. “Looks like we have to start again, rookie," the older legend announced, the amusement clear in her voice. "Start again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tags and pairings will be added as we go along. :)


	2. Body Worship (Wattson x Caustic)

“Hands to yourself.”

The order was harsh, Natalie huffing loudly in complaint as she obediently moved her hands to rest atop the pillow on either side of her head. Her legs were spread widely enough to accommodate her older lover, Caustic nestled firmly between her legs to prevent her from trying to close them. As if she did at this point?

Bared to the air, Natalie let out a gasp when Alexander leaned over her, warm breath ghosting along the curve of her neck as he kissed the flesh there almost reverently, beard tickling as she tilted her face upwards to give him more room. The scientist obliged her silent plea, one hand resting gently on her hip, thumb rubbing little circles into the flesh there while goosebumps followed the path of her shudder.

“Alexander,” the blonde woman whined, hips bucking impatiently as he moved to nibble at the lobe of her ear, the deep chuckle causing her to whimper pleadingly.

The scientist didn’t seem to be in a hurry, the hand that had been supporting his weight moving to rest on her stomach. His fingers were splayed, Alexander pulling back from her throat, but not before sucking a hickey into the pale flesh. 

Caustic kissed down Natalie’s collarbone, hands slowly exploring her trembling body, running up her thigh while he wrapped one arm around beneath the small of her back. The older legend lifted her slightly so her back curved, hips falling open a little more as she wrapped her legs around behind his back.

“Alex,” she tried again, her lover shushing her softly as he kissed from her belly to her chest. He paused there briefly to murmur a soft “you’re so perfect” against the warming flesh.

His words caused a swell of warmth to pass through her, the young woman reaching a hand to run through the brown locks. Alexander didn’t stop her this time, leaning into the touch as his lustful green gaze peered up at her through long lashes. She held his gaze, propped against the pillows, watched as his tongue dipped out to tease her left nipple.

Natalie shuddered again, legs tightening around that broad waist, trying to pull him closer as a breathy moan escaped her lips. “Alex, Alex _please _.”

Not wanting to keep his perfect lover waiting, Caustic closed his lips over Natalie’s nipple, sucking and kissing as she arched up into his mouth to chase the sensation. He pressed closer, one hand hooking behind a knee as he ground their waists together so she could feel everything pressed against her. So she could see how easily she had him undone, how beautiful he saw her.

“You’re so perfect. Everything,” Alexander hummed, teeth grazing the bud so the scientist could relish the little cry the woman gave at the sensation. Her hips rolled against his as she attempted to grind against him in search of her own pleasure, hands tightly holding his head to her breast. “Don’t tease me, Alex,” she pleaded, shaking beneath him as he gave a soft growl at the words.

Alexander Nox wasn’t one to ignore his lover’s pleas, not that he was ever able to deny her anything, so he obeyed. “You’re so beautiful,” he repeated, a hand cupping the curve of her ass as he sucked marks into the flesh along her neck and around her breasts. He didn’t stop until Natalie was a mewing mess beneath him, a constant symphony of soft moans filling the room as she was marked.

“Alex, _please _.”

Surging forwards, Alexander kissed her, tongue slipping between her lips as she moaned into the kiss, fingers tangling in his hair to give a reprimanding yank that had him shuddering. 

“Nat,” Caustic gasped out when he finally pulled away, arms wrapped tightly around her and eyes holding a desperate light. “Let me worship you.”


	3. Public Sex (Octane x Mirage)

Elliott groaned as he was forcibly bent over one of the many deathboxes scattered around him, hands immediately going to brace himself as his partner scrambled to undo the belts and zips that his suit consisted of.

“S-slow down,” the trickster complained as his legs were kicked apart and hot lips mouthed at the side of his face. “I’m not going a-anywhere.”

“Can’t help it, _compadre _,” Octavio answered into his shoulder as he finally got Elliott’s bottom half undressed. “Need you now,” he added, hands roughly groping his ass much to the older’s pleasure.

Octavio was grinding against his ass now, Elliott whining softly as he felt the other legend’s bulge pressing between his ass cheeks. The fight had been an easy win for them, most of the enemy squad unarmed and at the mercy of the daredevil’s R99 and Elliott’s peacekeeper, but even then it clearly riled the younger legend up.

“F-fuck!” Elliott yelped in surprise when a cold wetness slipped between his cheeks to tease his hole. “Y-you be planning to d-do this at some p-point?” He questioned, a shaky moan slipping free as Octavio worked a finger into him.

“Longer than you know, _hermoso, _” was the younger’s quick response as he impatiently thrust a finger in and out of his lover. A second finger quickly joined the first, much to Elliott’s pleasure if the way he pressed back into his fingers and moaned for more was anything to go by.

“Come on,” the brunette whined in complaint, gripping the edges of the box beneath him as he shivered in arousal. Sweat broke out on his muscled body, a broken whimper sounding deep in his throat when those deliciously rough fingers slipped out of him. He needn’t have worried, as Octavio’s cock swiftly pushed into him to erase the empty ache.

“F-f-fuck!” The older legend arched as Octavio took a bruising hold on his hips, moaning as he bottomed out. “Still loose from this morning, _mi amor _. Bloodhound did a pretty number on this sweet ass of yours, didn’t they?”

Elliott moaned as he bit into his fist to try and muffle himself, Octavio seeming not to mind as he set up a brutally fast pace that only he seemed capable of. It jostled the older legend against the deathbox, his own neglected cock grinding against it on every inward push as the curve of his lover’s cock ruthlessly stimulated that sweet spot he never seemed capable of reaching himself. 

“Feel so good, _mi pequeña puta _,” Octane moaned against his ear now, never slowing his pace as Elliott shook with pleasure beneath him. “You like getting fucked like this? Right here in bunker where anyone can see?”

Moaning in agreement, Elliott trembled with pleasure as the heat in his belly rapidly built up, Octavio biting at his shoulder with a growl, obviously not content with such an answer.

“Y-yes! Yes, I love th-this!” The trickster gasped out, shaking as he attempted to press back into Octavio’s thrusts. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if Bloodhound were here?” The daredevil continued, nuzzling against his ear, “imagine them walking in here and seeing you like this. Bent over and taking my cock like a good little bitch?”

Elliott moaned at the thought, Octavio’s pace faltering slightly at the sound. “Yes,” he breathed against the curve of his lover’s ear, “maybe I should tell them to come and see you. Keep you on the edge until they come to finish you off?”

_God he was so close. _Elliott dug his nails into the seam of the deathbox lid, legs shaking from the exertion. “Y-yes, _please _. I’m so good, p-please!”

The younger legend moaned, pace slowing as he thrust as deeply as possible and to grind against Elliott’s prostate, a hand reaching between his legs to quickly jerk him off as Octavio spilled inside him.

Elliott cried out with pleasure as he followed his lover over the edge, moaning as Octavio shallowly thrust through his orgasm in an attempt to draw it out, throbbing dick filling the trickster with his hot cum.

“You good?” The daredevil’s voice broke through the hazy pleasure wrapped around Elliott, the trickster nodding dumbly.

Octavio’s lips quirked up into a mischievous smirk. “I’ll tell Bloodhound about your little fantasy,” he murmured as Elliott’s face warmed in excited embarrassment. “Who knows?” The daredevil hummed, leaning close to the older man’s ear to whisper “maybe they’ll be the one bending you over next.”


	4. Mirror Sex (Bangalore x Mirage)

Arms bound behind his back, ass stretched around the thick length splitting him open, Elliott groaned as rough fingers roughly pulled his head back by his hair, forcing him to meet the smoldering brown gaze over his shoulder.

This was made easier by the full-length mirror he found himself pressed against.

“What’d I tell you, rookie?” Bangalore questioned against his ear, voice thick with lust.

Elliott whimpered softly in pleasure when the woman gave a harsh thrust, the tip of the toy grinding against his prostate so deliciously as he struggled to think though the pleasure assaulting his shaking body. “T-to watch myself,” he stammered out, voice shaking. “F-fuck Anita, it fe-feels so _good _.”

Giving his hair another yank, Anita rest her chin on his shoulder again, gaze holding his own as she began to leisurely thrust up into him. “If you don’t look at-” the soldier paused, shivering in pleasure as the strap stimulated her clit, shifting to a bit in order to get more of that feeling. “If you don’t do as I say, I’ll leave you like this.”

A rough thrust had Elliott’s eyes rolling back, the trickster past the point of trying to muffle his sounds of pleasure as Anita got into a steady rhythme that had constant pleasure running through his shaking body.

Remembering the soldier’s warning, Elliott lifted his gaze to the mirror to take in his appearance. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, normally perfect curls damp and sticking to his forehead, brown eyes alight with desperate arousal. Toned chest rising and falling, cock bouncing with each of Bangalore’s thrusts to streak the mirror with his pre-cum, Elliott found his core tightening as he drew dangerously close. He _was _beautiful, a perfect picture of need and desire, the trickster shuddering at the sight.

“You look so good,” Bangalore hummed against the hot flesh of her lover’s shoulder, fingers roughly stroking the roots of his hair as he moaned in response. “Look at how hot you are, spread open on my cock like the needy little slut you are.”

Elliott whined, cursing softly. “A-Anita, _please _.” He choked out, fingers curled into tight fists as he squirmed, fighting the handcuffs binding his hands. “I’m gonna c-c-cum.”

“Then cum bitch.”

Crying out with pleasure as the dam broke, Elliott stared at himself, unable to tear his eyes away. Pleasure crashed over him in waves, the trickster feeling a fuzzy warmth settle over him as Anita tightly gripped his hips and continued to pound away at his oversensitive ass to chase her own release.

Obediently keeping his eyes on himself, Elliott moaned as Anita pulled him back into her thrusts, pace momentarily speeding up before she pulled their hips flush and stopped, forehead pressed into his back as she shuddered against him.

They stood like that for several moments, catching their breath before Anita slipped out of him, leaving the trickster achingly empty and clenching on nothing.

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” the older legend tsked even as she reached around to toy with her lover’s semi-hard cock. “Don’t you think you should clean it up?” She growled, playfulling nipping along the curve of his ear as Elliott’s cock twitched at the thought.

“On your knees, rookie, and don’t you dare look away.”


	5. Humiliation (Lifeline x Octane)

“Good boys do as they’re told, Tav.”

Octavio looked up at Ajay with the cutest little pout on his lips, the medic returning the brown gaze with one of her own. “Back in position, hands on your knees.”

The daredevil whined softly but did as he was told, hands moving to rest on his thighs, looking up at the other legend through long lashes. 

Humming softly the young woman’s foot slipped between the runner’s thighs to nudge at the thick toy nestled in his ass, taped in place to keep it from slipping out. She toyed with the remote in her hand, head tilting almost mockingly as she turned the vibrations onto the first setting, smirking at the wanton moan her lover released.

“You were made for this, weren’t you? Made to have your ass full of toys and dicks?” Ajay questioned, tone one of condescending delight. “Such a filthy little cockslut aren’t you?”

Octavio opened his mouth to answer, the medic casting him a warning look that had him quickly shutting his mouth, a shudder passing through him as Ajay pressed the toe of her boot against the toy again. She watched Octavio grind down on her foot, little whimpering moans escaping between glistening lips as he looked up at her with a wonderful sort of desperation.

Humming a little tune to herself, Ajay pulled her foot away, laughing at the way Octavio bucked his hips in clear frustration. “Such a needy bitch, aren’t you?” The medic questioned now, turning the vibrations up a notch and relishing the way her lover’s hips jumped at the sudden pleasure.

“I want you to be a good boy and say it, Tavi,” the young legend ordered.

Looking up at Ajay through half-lidded eyes, dark hair sticking to his forehead, body shivering in pleasure he moaned. “I-I’m a needy b-bitch.” He managed, voice soft as he tried to focus past the hazy fuzz filling his mind like cotton soaked in the most intoxicating drug he’s ever had.

“Louder, I can’t hear you.”

Whining as he squirmed in place, fingers tightly gripping his thighs, Octavio tried to find the words. “I’m a n-needy bitch,” he repeated, louder this time.

Seemingly satisfied with the response this time, Ajay gave a short nod. “And you like being full of dick don’t you?”

“ _Si, si, _” Octavio moaned, nodding rapidly.

Ajay smirked, leaning down to grab a handful of damp hair, jerking her lover’s head up and back so he was forced to meet her gaze. She stared at him for several moments, Octavio gasping softly at the way their lips brushed as she spoke: “And you like it when I humiliate you, hm?”

Babbling an affirmation, Octavio shuddered and moaned as the medic nipped his lower lip, gently at first then hard enough to break the skin. 

Shaking in desperate pleasure Octavio so desperately wanted to grab her and pull the medic down into his lap, but he refrained. _Because he was a good boy._

“You want to cum?”

Octavio looked up at Ajay, trying to process the words. The way she asked it, it felt like a trap, but the daredevil took the bait regardless. He nodded, whimpering a soft _por favor _under his breath.

The medic smiled widely at him before shaking her head. “Don’t think I don’t see you waltzing around the living room showing yourself off to the other legends,” she announced, clicking her tongue in mock reprimand. “Just looking to get that tight little ass of yours shoved full of nice cock.”

Ajay moved to run a hand through his hair. “Such a little whore, Tavi. I thought you could at least keep your hands to yourself but I guess you can’t even do something so simple as that, hm?”

The daredevil let out a strangled moan when the vibrations were set up to the highest setting, hips squirming desperately in place as he looked up at his lover, pleasure running through his body like fire.

“If you cum, Tavi,” Ajay spoke up again, tone one of excitement. “I’ll show you the real reason why that ass belongs to me.”


	6. Size Difference (Octane x Gibraltar)

“You sure, brotha?”

Octavio looked down at Makoa through half lidded eyes, moaning softly as those wonderfully large hands tightly gripped his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to let that huge cock to thrust between them.

Gasping softly at the contact, Octavio bit his lip and directed the older legend with a pleading look. “ _Si, por favor, por favor! _”

Makoa’s expression relaxed slightly as he watched the daredevil squirm in his grasp, his own little cute cock trembling and bouncing with each needy jerk of his hips. 

“I can take it, Makoa, _por favor, _please!” Octavio pleaded.

Impatient as ever the younger legend moved a hand down to wrap his fingers around that dick he so desperately wanted in him, stroking it until the other man relaxed his grip with a moan, allowing the daredevil to do as he pleased.

Octavio took the older legend’s cock in one hand, the other gripping Gibraltar’s shoulder as he pressed the tip to his tight little hole they had spent so long prepping. 

Moaning softly as the tip popped inside, Octavio trembled in excited anticipation as he rocked back a little farther, relishing that delicious spread he loved so much. It burned a little, the daredevil ignoring it as he sank down about halfway before Gibraltar’s hands on his waist stopped him.

Squirming with a little whimper of complaint, Octavio pouted at the smile Makoa directed him with. “Patience, don’t wanna hurt ya.”

Octavio huffed after a moment of useless squirming, having come to realize how futile fighting the bigger man was as well as the fact that the sooner he calmed and waited the sooner he would get what he wanted.

Grinning in approval, Makoa held Octavio a few moments longer to wait for him to adjust before guiding him down a little further. He watched the younger legend’s face the whole time, taking in the way those brown eyes were blown wide with pleasure, thin lips parting as he gasped and moaned, perspiration slicking his skin even as Octavio’s hands both went to grip at his lover’s shoulders.

Listening to the soft murmur of encouragement from the bigger man, Octavio moaned as Makoa finally, _finally _bottomed out. He rest atop the other’s lap, shaking as he moaned with pleasure. “ _Es tan jodidamente grande _,” the daredevil gasped, taking in just how _full _he felt.

Makoa grunted softly in pleasure as the smaller man lifted himself up slightly before dropping back down, shaking as he used every ounce of his self-control to keep from trying to pound that tight ass wrapped so snugly around his throbbing cock.

“F-fuck, Makoa,” Octavio whimpered desperately as he began to ride the older man with an almost desperate fervor, “ _follame duro por favor _.”

The plea had the larger man shivering with excitement, large hands moving to take a firm grip on those slight hips, Gibraltar lifting the younger man up a little before holding him in place.

Opening his mouth to complain, a cry of pleasure tore itself loose as Makoa bucked his hips, thrusting up into the daredevil, thick cock spearing him so wonderfully he feared he might come right then and there. 

Octavio squirmed desperately, one hand going down to pleasure his bobbing cock, incoherent spanish babbling filling the room alongside Makoa’s sounds of pleasure.

  
“ _Oh dios si, por favor más fuerte! _”


	7. Creampie (Wraith x Pathfinder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This pairing was super hard to do! Pathfinder in general is really difficult, but I tried my best. :)  
Of course, beta read by soulheartthewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting earlier than my 12am "schedule" because I am exhausted and sleepy and going to bed.

Renee moaned into the pillow she held tightly in her arms, face buried into the soft surface, ass held in the air by a firm, metallic hand. One might expect it to be cold, but Pathfinder was surprisingly warm. 

A firm hand gripped the woman’s hip tightly, tilting her hips up and back as Pathfinder ground against her from behind. He made the most adorable little sounds Wraith thought, the human legend letting out a little gasp of pleasure when her lover’s dick grazed over that sensitive spot deep inside her. 

“P-path,” Renee pleaded, voice low as she squirmed, “please, go faster.”

“Are you sure, Renee?” Pathfinder questioned, tone ever cheery so Wraith knew he was attempting to tease her, the woman unable to formulate a response before he continued. “You’ve already got quite a bit in you! I don’t think you’ll be able to take much more!”

Renee grunted softly when her lover gave a sharp thrust, her snarky retort lost to a pleading whimper. “ _Please _, Path! I can take it!”

Pathfinder’s grip on Renee’s hip tightened ever so slightly, his slick cock twitching in interest as he nuzzled at the flesh between her shoulder and neck. It was endearing, just how affectionate the robot was, constantly wanting to make her happy and feel good, always going to great lengths to show her just how much he loved her. Once the younger legend didn’t believe she was worth something as special is this. At least not as Wraith… As Renee she- the woman was pulled from her thoughts with a low groan, Pathfinder finally beginning to move again as his free hand slipped up her abdomen to tease at her nipples.

Wraith bit her lower lip, pressing back into the other legend as she shut her eyes, relishing the stretch of her cunt with each inward slide of her partner, the fingers of her right hand lowering between her legs to tease her clit as Pathfinder made another sound of enjoyment. She could feel the fire of arousal steadily building again, her breath coming in short little gasps as the sinful sounds of their coupling filled the room. 

“I-I’m close, P-Path,” Renee whimpered out, legs spreading a little further apart as Pathfinder sped up his pace in order to help her reach her goal, the woman’s back arching as she came for the third (or fourth) time that night. It wasn’t as strong as the first few had been, the younger legend slumping against the pillows, bottom half supported by the robot behind her as he thrust through her orgasm to reach his own completion, quite enjoying the way her slick walls clenched around his throbbing length.

When Pathfinder came, he did so nearly silently, Renee wishing she had been facing him to watch the way his screen would glitch - the cute way his eye would almost widen. Not this time, though she couldn’t find a reason to complain as he slipped out of her, easing his partner down onto her side.

Renee shuddered when Pathfinder’s fingers teased her opening, running over the cum steadily oozing out before slipping two fingers in up to the knuckle, red gaze centered on her face as the woman’s eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly. How many times had he cum in her? She couldn’t remember.

“Are you alright, Renee?” The voice was somewhat fritzy, Pathfinder’s version of hoarse, and the dark-haired legend found her lips curling upwards in a genuine smile. How long had it taken for her to get Pathfinder to call her by her alias, and then by name? The sound of it coming from him never failed to warm her heart and lift her mood.

“I’m fine, Path, th-that was great.” Renee murmured, eyes shutting briefly when cool digits brushed away the damp strands that had been sticking to her forehead. “You’re really good at this.”

Pathfinder’s audials wirred slightly, screen lighting up with an excited emoji as he lowered himself down onto his side, one arm wrapping around Wraith’s middle to pull her close. She rolled to face him, smiling tiredly. 

  
“I love you, Path.” She murmured softly, eyes slowly shutting though not before seeing the dimmed screen flare with a shower of hearts or hear the soft _I love you so much, Renee._


	8. Fisting (Mirage x Gibraltar)

It wasn’t common that Elliott Witt was embarrassed about something, even less when he felt unsure of himself in the bedroom, but there was a first time for everything, wasn’t there? That uncertainty had definitely led to some awkward moments - specifically with his boyfriend - as well as some weird looks, but he’d finally mustered up the courage and asked.

Deep brown eyes studied him, Elliott feeling as if he was being taken apart by it as he squirmed, nervously worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

“Look at me.”

Elliott slowly lifted his eyes from where they had been locked between his legs to meet Makoa’s, the larger man’s expression one of calm encouragement with a touch of concern.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, El,” the larger man stated in a gentle tone, Elliott snorting in response. “And have all this prep go to waste? Not a chance!” Even with the feigned confidence the trickster felt his smile slip.

Sitting back on his knees, Makoa frowned. “We can always wait if you want. What if I hurt you?” He questioned, tone serious, the trickster wishing his lover wouldn’t worry so much.

“If I want to stop or it hurts, I’ll tell you. Promise.” Elliott answered, sliding down a little further against the pillows as Makoa sighed and shifted closer again. One large hand ran soothingly down the trickster’s side before taking a firm grip on his hip, the fortress studying Elliott’s face a moment longer before a lubed finger teased at his puckered opening before slipping inside.

Elliott remained relaxed, focusing on keeping his breathing deep and even as he watched Makoa work, the larger legend testing the tightness a moment before a second finger slipped in alongside the first. The smaller man squirmed a little in excitement, cock hard against his stomach as a third finger nudged its way into him.

Pleasure was warming Elliott’s body now, the young man gasping softly as Makoa’s hand moved from his hip to his cock, giving it a few pulls to further pleasure the trickster as a fourth finger began to slowly inch it’s way into the slick warmth.

Gibraltar paused for a moment, Elliott’s whimper of impatience ignored as he dribbled more lube over his hand and fingers, solely focused on his task. Ever so slowly he pushed the fourth finger inside, pausing for several moments while placing his free hand on his lover’s stomach, turning his gaze onto the flushed face. “Relax,” he hummed, voice low with lust as Elliott fought to hold still, chest rising and falling rapidly as he bit his lip and willed himself to relax.

“Good boy,” Makoa purred when he felt Elliott relax around his fingers, not missing the way his lover clenched around him at the praise. He gave a few experimental thrusts of his fingers, wiggling and scissoring them to work his way as deep as he could before stopping again, free hand moving to give Elliott’s dick some more attention.

  
  


Moaning loudly, Elliott’s hips squirmed slightly as he found himself torn between the sensation of that wonderfully large hand on his cock and the absolute _full _feeling. Fingers curled against that one spot that had Elliott’s toes curling and his head falling back with a shameful cry of pleasure, Makoa’s chuckle rumbling through him.

“P-p-please, Makoa,” Elliott pleaded, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead and slick his skin as he squirmed in place. “I n-need all of it. All of you, _please! _”

There was some hesitance in his lover’s face when Elliott directed him with a pleading look, but Makoa finally relented. He released the other’s throbbing cock to grab up the bottle of lube again, dumping an overly generous amount over his hand and what he could reach of his fingers before tossing it aside to be found later.

“Lemme know if it starts to hurt, El.” Makoa ordered, tone firm. “We can always try again, but I don’t want you hurt.” 

Without waiting for a response the larger man’s fingers slipped free, fingers curling protectively around the thumb before pressing up against Elliott’s ass again. The trickster’s legs spread a little more to make room, fingers gripping fistfulls of the sheet beneath him as Makoa began to slowly push his way inside.

It burned, but not in a way that truly hurt. Elliott found himself squirming, a symphony of little sounds of pleasure escaping parted lips as he tried to keep still, Makoa moving to grab a hold of his hip to keep him from moving too much.

“I got ya, bruddah,” the fortress murmured softly, voice low and thick with arousal as he cast a glance at Elliott’s face, searching for any sign of pain. “Gotta relax. Just a li’l more, we’ll make you feel good, ya?”

Elliott moaned loudly, uncaring of how whorish he must’ve sounded with how incredibly _full _he felt. He felt as if he couldn’t possibly take anymore, even as Gibraltar pushed a little more into him. “F-f-f-fuck,” the trickster whimpered when Makoa finally stopped moving, those beautiful coffee brown eyes taking in the way Elliott’s hole seemed to strain around his wrist.

“P-please, M-Makoa, please,” Elliott babbled incessantly, trying to rock his hips. “Move, please? Just a little, I-” the younger legend’s words were lost as Makoa began to thrust his fist. It wasn’t much of a movement, but enough to reduce Elliott to incomprehensive pleading. 

And watching Elliott come so undone, shaking and moaning from the slightest moment was one of the hottest things in the world.

“Let’s see how many times you can cum, El.”


	9. Daddy Kink (Caustic x Luc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest to write... The pairing I like, but with the kink thrown in xD  
I had such a hard time writing this one oof
> 
> as always beta read by soulheartthewolf

It was a simple word, one most would be unfazed by, but when it was spoken in _that _way at _this _particular time it was startling.

_Daddy._

Alexander stared down at his lover, clearly surprised by the outburst as the older man writhed beneath him, the scientist recovering after a brief moment.

“What did you say?”

Luc looked up at him, whining softly as he pulled at the younger’s shirt, attempting to pull him closer, to get that thick cock deeper. “ _Please _, Daddy.”

Grunting softly as tight walls clenched around his throbbing cock, Caustic let out a growl, the burning desire in his core only burning brighter at the whimpered pleas. He gave a sharp thrust, drawing a startled cry of pleasure from the older male. 

Hips bucked up into his thrusts, Alexander pulling out about halfway before sliding back in, grinding against Luc’s prostate as he arched against the younger scientist, arms wrapped around his back and fingers twisting into his shirt as he moaned into his shoulder. “D-daddy, please! More, please!”

Caustic angled his hips to press deeper into the tight warmth beneath him, supporting his upper body on one arm to prevent from smothering the smaller man currently attempting to pull him closer.

The initial surprise having faded to the background, Caustic found each whimpering gasp of ‘daddy’ or pleas for more to be strangely arousing. It fed the fire burning brightly low in his belly, the scientist wrapping an arm beneath the older man’s back to angle his hips upwards, allowing him to sink deeper. 

“A-Alex,” Luc groaned, nails digging through the shirt into the broad shoulders, “ _Daddy please! _” He bucked his hips impatiently, Caustic relenting, pace speeding up a little as he descended on the exposed neck. He sucked a hickey into the flesh there, teeth grazing the bruising flesh as Luc gasped in pleasure. “Like this? Is this what you want?” Alexander demanded, hilting himself to grind against the older man’s prostate.

Luc cried out in pleasure, mouthing at the younger’s shoulder, biting in an attempt to muffle his sounds of pleasure. 

“D- _ah!- _Daddy!” The older man quite literally _whined _when Caustic ceased all movement, one hand keeping a hold on Luc’s hip to keep him from trying to chase his own release. “I want to hear you.”

The little whine his words received had Caustic’s aching cock throbbing in renewed interest, but he refused to budge, directing the older man with a smug look. “What do you want?”

Luc nearly growled, weakly tugging at Alexander’s shirt when he found the younger’s grip on his hip to strong to even get a little leeway. “You!”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” the brunette murmured, voice lower, deeper almost with the arousal so clearly seen in his green gaze.

“You! I want y-you Daddy!” Luc relented, pleading almost desperately as he impatiently bucked his hips. “F-fuck me, daddy, _please! _”

Smirking triumphantly, Alexander obediently resumed his previous pace, relishing each little sound of pleasure that escaped the older man’s lips. Lips that had been neglected too long.

Luc gasped in surprise when Alexander kissed him, the younger scientist taking the opportunity to lick into his mouth, tasting him as Luc moaned. 

It was rare to see such a deep form of affection from Caustic, the kiss leaving Luc breathless when the younger finally pulled away, a warmth in the green gaze he was directed with. A warmth almost never seen, Luc finding himself lucky enough to catch a glimpse here and there when Alexander thought he wouldn’t notice.

“A-Alex,” Luc’s voice was low, thick with the pleasure coiling tightly in his abdomen. “Daddy.”

Caustic shuddered, one hand gripping the pillow beside Luc’s head as he hid his face in the older man’s neck. “What do you want?” He questioned, voice low.

“T-to cum, please,” Luc trembled, fingers twisting into the brown locks. “I need it, _please Daddy. _”

Alexander groaned, giving a few more thrusts before his lips brushed the shell of Luc’s ear. “Cum for me.”

Moaning as he gripped hid his face in Caustic’s shoulder, Luc came. Alexander rolled his hips through the older man’s orgasm, drawing out his pleasure as long as possible. He was close, teetering on the very edge and it only took a strained whine of _daddy _to pull him over the edge.

Grunting softly as he came, Caustic wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s body, holding him close as Luc was filled.

A few moments passed as the two panted, Caustic holding the older man against him while Luc’s fingers toyed with strands of hair that had fallen into Alexander’s face, a soft smile touching his own.

Breathing evened out as Alexander recovered, tilting his face into the curve of Luc’s neck with a smirk. “Daddy, huh?”


	10. Striptease (Bangalore x Mirage)

Bangalore was tired. The most recent game had been exceedingly taxing, the game masters’ seeming to think it was a good idea to dump two noobs onto the veteran legend’s squad, leaving her to more or less babysit the entirety of the match. The fighting had been hard, having to protect two idiots the same time as fight off entire squads more or less alone - made for an inevitable defeat.

Still, top 3 with FNG was way better than most people had expected, if the bets were anything to go by.

Honestly, Anita had wanted for nothing more than to go back to the room she shared with her partner and sleep. This though? This was so much better.

Bangalore hummed softly from where she lay back in the bed, propped up against the several pillows the two had collected over the last few months they dated, a glass in one hand as she watched the show before her. Elliott was straddling her lap, hips rocking slightly as his hands slowly mapped out his body, each movement sensual, teasing.

The soldier watched in silent approval as Elliott’s fingers moved to unbutton his shirt, the younger legend leaning down over Anita, the woman drawing a sharp intake of air as his lips brushed her own. It was fleeting, meant to rile her up, but Anita smirked in response, leaning up to sharply nip the younger’s lower lip in reprimand.

He swore, the blush creeping up his face causing Anita to laugh as she reached out to grab at his shirt to yank it down over his shoulders. Elliott made a surprised sound that alighted a warmth deep within the older legend, Anita watching him with an amused smirk carving a home into her lips.

Elliott shifted over her, Anita bringing the glass to her lips to take a sip, eyes never leaving the beautiful sight before her as the younger legend’s fingers teased along the hem of his jeans, belt slipping loose to fall to the ground alongside the bed. He moaned softly as he cupped himself, back arching beautifully as he did so.

Anita sat up straight then, glass set aside as her hands found his shoulders, one sliding up the back of his neck to take a fistful of hair, the soldier yanking his head up and back, face close to his as he took a sharp intake of air. He didn’t fight her hold, only shivered as gentle lips pressed a delicate kiss to the curve of his throat, tongue teasing here and there until he was whimpering softly in pleasure.

“You’re too pretty for your own good,” the soldier muttered between kisses, pulling back in time to catch the smug look on her lover’s face. She huffed a laugh, giving a reprimanding tug before releasing him. She was caught off guard when he grabbed her by the shoulders, pressing her back into the pillows as his lips descended to cover her own. The kiss was needy and passionate, the soldier feeling herself relax into it as her fingers traveled down his spine to tease just beneath the band of his jeans. When he pulled away, toned chest rising and falling with a little more effort now, Anita couldn’t help but feel a soft affection well up in her. She wanted both to bend this man over and take his ride his cock until satisfied, and to bend him over and make love to him. “Are you going to take these off or does that require VIP access?” Anita questioned then, hooking a belt loop to give a little impatient tug.

Elliott laughed, the sound helping the weary soldier to relax a little more, a faint smile touching her own lips when he slapped her hand away. “I’m not finished,” he answered, amusement clear in those brown eyes that seemed to smile down at her.

Raising a brow, Anita settled back more comfortably against the pillows, “then by all means, continue.”


	11. Tentacles (Caustic & Crypto X DOC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crypto was a last minute edition, as he wasn't even officially announced before I started planning this, but I do want me some hacker man in the kinktober. :)
> 
> This is late, but that's because I no longer have pre-written chapters and have to write these every day now.
> 
> It's longer than the other ones though haha!
> 
> Characters might be a little ooc because I have no clue what I'm doing with this kink lol. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to refer to Crypto by Park or Tae Joon. I chose Park because it was easier to spell (I'm lame I know).  
Could someone also tell me if it is "Tae Joon" or "Tae-Jun"? In the trailer it was spelled as Tae-Jun but I'm not sure if that is accurate or not?

Tentacles - Caustic & Crypto/DOC  
“Did you find her?”

The question was heavy with pain, punctuated by a sharp cough as Park looked up at his teammate from where he was slumped against the wall. He’d just signed off on Jee, leaving the surveillance drone between their building and the geyser to warn them if any enemies approached. 

“Lifeline’s gone,” the younger legend stated quietly, Alexander returning his tired gaze with one of his own. “So we’re stuck without her.”

“Not quite,” Park responded after a moment. “I did pick up the banner, but we have to get to Overlook if we wish to respawn her.”

Caustic’s head fell back against the wall behind him with a huff of frustration. “What of the squad that dispatched her?” He questioned after a moment.

“Gone from what I could see.”

The scientist nodded, eyes shutting as DOC gave off a sad sounding click off to the legends’ left, the little drone attempting to patch up the worst of Caustic’s wounds.

Park contemplated the plain white and blue robotic for several moments before scooching closer, hand pressing to his side with a wince at the abrupt movement. He swore softly under his breath as he worked his way across the room to slide down the wall nearest Caustic with DOC between them. The sound of his relocation had Alexander opening his eyes again, directing him with a suspicious look as the younger legend opened a panel at DOC’s back to work another loose. The drone made a displeased sound but didn’t move, much too preoccupied with Caustic’s injuries to pay much attention to the minor annoyance.

“What are you doing?” The scientist demanded suddenly, Park not even bothering to spare him a glance as he worked a wire loose to connect to a device he’d smuggled into the ring.

Caustic pushed himself upright, grunting with pain as he did so, regarding the younger legend uneasily. He didn’t like Park patching into DOC when the drone was in the middle of healing him, specifically when he knew the kid’s true nature. He opened his mouth to demand an answer when Park interrupted him. “There’s a closed off file here,” he murmured curiously. “Encrypted, but not in a way that would make it suspicious… Poorly done, meant more as a way of separating it from the main coding… Perhaps as a temporary off button.”

Now that had the scientist’s attention, Alexander frowning behind his mask as he sat up a little straighter. “What does it do?” He questioned, leaning closer.

Park turned the device away from the older legend, an amused expression on his lips. “I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t the one that made it.”

“But you could find out?” Alexander prodded, snorting at the uncertain look to pass over the younger man’s face. “Don’t you want to know what she’s hiding? What if she has answers you want?”

“I do not believe she would hide important files in her drone, Alexander.” Park answered with that know-it-all look that used to drive the older man up the wall. “Nor have them as poorly concealed as they are.”

“Why hide the files at all?”

Park directed him with a frown, the two staring at one another for several moments before the younger legend turned away. “If something goes wrong and DOC electrocutes you, it’s your own fault,” he muttered under his breath.

Leaning back against the wall again, Caustic remained silent as he watched Park’s thumbs tap away at the device in his hand, attempting to unlock and re-integrate whatever he’d found. Protocols, most likely, but even if it was, Alexander would love to know what Ajay was hiding. Was DOC meant to do more than heal? Perhaps he was designed to euthanize…? Now the scientist wished he’d thought of that possibility before having Park open the file. He could just push the little-

Alexander jumped when something wrapped around his thigh, the scientist grunting in surprise as he sat up a little more, confusion etched in his expression as he looked down at the little drone. One of DOC’s tendrils had wrapped itself around his leg, the tip exploring further to rub at his cock through the cloth of his pants.

Shock was the first thing the scientist felt, the older legend taken aback by this sudden unexpected action from the little drone. What was this? Was this a base protocol or was this something Ajay had installed? 

The prodding of the tentacle was more insistent now as it seemingly tried to find a way to get into the scientist’s pants, exploring upwards to locate the hem of his pants, the lithe, slippery phallus easily wiggling it’s way down his pants.

Alexander tensed up as he felt it stroke at his cock, the tendril leaving a slick trail wherever it touched, his flesh warming beneath it, his cock hardening. Curiousness rose up in the scientist now, questions beginning to invade his mind. Did the secretions of DOC’s tendrils possess some sort of aphrodisiac?

The light strokes were almost teasing, Alexander clenching his teeth to try and keep from making any sort of noise as the drone’s tendril wrapped tightly around his cock, the muscly phallus rhythmically squeezing as the tip rubbed at his balls. Warmth filled the legend, pleasure hazing his mind as he attempted to remain calm and collected while simultaneously becoming unraveled. All he could think of was the pleasure, the scientist squirming a little as a second tendril snuck down alongside the first, this one exploring even further to prod at his hole. Alexander couldn’t keep the little whine from escaping him when it pushed against him, testing the tightness. The sound had Park looking up, the younger legend looking first confused, then horrified at the scene playing out before him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

Alexander groaned in response, fingers curling into fists as he tried to keep himself from shimmying out of his pants to give the drone room. “I’m not doing anything,” he attempted, gasping softly when the tendril pushed more insistently, the first inch or so sliding into him easily. There was no pain, the tendril having flattened itself to cause less discomfort as it wiggled its way inside, Caustic spreading his legs almost instinctively to give it more room, this earning a soft chur of approval from the drone.

Park watched the scene unfold before him, the younger legend unsure of how to respond to what was happening. Watching the way Alexander’s head fell back against the wall as he gasped and moaned had the hacker’s own pants tightening in arousal. DOC seemingly remembered that there was another person there, as he a third tendril dipped out of him to snake it’s way through the air towards the wide-eyed man.

Watching that luminescent tentacle approach had Park feeling on edge, the young hacker tensing as it finally reached him, the tip poking and prodding as it explored, the legend yelping in surprise when it located the hem of his pants and promptly slipped down them.

Shivering at the sensation of the tendril sliding against his skin, Crypto had half a mind to rip it free and run, but wherever it touched a needy warmth followed. A gasp escaped between his lips when DOC located what he was looking for, the tendril stroking the tip of his hardening dick almost reverently. The tip opened then to envelope the entirety of Park’s erection, the tentacle tightening around him before a rhythmic sucking sensation began, causing the hacker to arch his back and moan. His sounds of enjoyment were mirrored by Caustic, the scientist now nearly flat on his back struggling to get out of his pants.

Park found himself unbuttoning his pants so as to release his dick from the confines of his pants, the hacker shuddering at the pleasure assaulting his every sense. “Th-this is your f-fault,” he moaned, attempting to sound accusing.

Shivering with pleasure, Alexander didn’t bother attempting to answer, his full focus on the way the tendril currently thrusting into him was slowly thickening. Now that he had adjusted to the tendril and it had had enough time to spread a copious amount of it’s slick along his walls it was thrusting more aggressively, thickening on each inward thrust until the stretch began to burn. It got no bigger then, but neither did it get smaller as the scientist found himself squirming with need and pleasure, whimpering and pressing his hips up into the tendril’s movements with desperate abandon.

Park didn’t seem to be faring any better, the younger man’s hips thrusting as he moaned with pleasure, DOC seeming quite pleased with the sounds he was receiving as he doubled his efforts on both men to mercifully drive them towards the completion they both so desperately wanted.

“Th-this is yo-your fault,” Park repeated, “but I have n-no regrets,” he added with a moan, the scientist finding himself agreeing.

This was much the welcome surprise.


	12. Cockwarming (Crypto x Mirage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had left slot number 31 open to see if I liked the new hero enough to write about him, and here we are. (No I am not writing my kinktober in order, obviously. xD I'm skipping through to do the ones I want in no particular order. Whatever I'm feeling the night it needs written haha)
> 
> I see some people would've liked to see more of a specific pairing and all I gotta say is next time a do a kinkmeme or another kinktober y'all need to send in pairings and/or kinks so we can get more of whatcha want. I tried to have diversity in the pairings (writing for pairings I don't even ship, but still wanted to try).
> 
> Please enjoy! :P <3

“Strip.”

The order was cool, holding little emotion while Park himself didn’t turn his attention away from whatever he was doing with the multiple monitors before him, but it was an order Elliott was enthusiastic to obey.

It wasn’t until he was entirely bared to the cool air of the hacker’s personal quarters did Park pay him any attention. The older legend half turned in his seat to look his boyfriend up and down, those brown eyes holding a vague warmth to them as they raked over his body.

Several moments passed before Park motioned with his head to the bedside table, his own hands going to undo his own belt as Elliott moved to retrieve the lube. The trickster hummed appreciatively as he watched the older legend pull himself free of the confines of his pants, gloved hand stroking the half-hard length as the hacker regarded Elliott with an amused look.

“You always get horny at the worst of times, don’t you?” He questioned, causing the younger man to grin. “Can’t blame me when you’re around, sugar.”

Park rolled his eyes at the pet name as he leaned forward to snatch the lube from his lover’s fingers, emptying a generous amount into his palm before motioning for Elliott. Once he was close enough the hacker grabbed his waist, pulling him down so he was straddling his lap.

Elliott shivered when a slick finger prodded at his hole before pushing inside, the trickster humming as he wrapped his fingers around the hacker’s hardening dick, thumbing away the pearl of precum before teasingly spreading it around the head so it glistened. The sight had his mouth watering as Park let out a little sound of pleasure. Perhaps later he would have an opportunity to go down on the older man.

A second finger pushed into the trickster then, breaking through his fantasy as they worked to loosen him up. A third was eventually added, Elliott gasping softly when his lover’s fingers curled just right to tease at that spot deep inside, the younger legend letting out a little moan of pleasure that had Park smirking up at him.

“ _ Geuleon aleumdaun changnyeo _ ,” the older legend murmured softly, Elliott flushing slightly at the words as those wonderful fingers slipped out of him.

The older legend directed his partner with an oddly mischievous look, Park’s lips curling upward slightly as he reached between them to slick up his cock before grabbing Elliott by the waist and pulling him closer.

“H-hey,” Elliott stammered out, grabbing at Park’s jacket with a pout. “You’ve got too much clothes on.”

Park looked amused as he wordlessly pulled the younger man closer. “We’ll remedy that later,” he answered as he guided himself to Elliott’s waiting hole, easily pressing up into the hot warmth.

Shuddering with pleasure Elliott allowed himself to be guided down over his boyfriend, inch by inch until Park was balls deep within him, the trickster comfortably settled in his lap. 

An arm wrapped around Elliott’s back then, preventing him from being able to move around too much as Park pulled himself back over to the monitors.

“Be a good boy and don’t move, Elliott,” the hacker murmured in an innocently sweet tone, “I’ve still got work to do so if you can behave for me and warm my cock we can play once I’m done.”

***

It felt like hours had passed and Elliott truly was trying to sit still, face pressed into Park’s jacket or the curve of his throat, legs shaking and ass so pleasantly stretched around the cock splitting him open so beautifully. It was difficult not to fidget, Park seeming to have no qualms with occasionally shifting in his seat, every little movement sending pleasure through Elliott’s trembling body.

One arm was wrapped around his lower back, Park’s hand resting on his hip, thumb stroking the warm skin beneath it while he silently did whatever it was he was doing.

Elliott whined desperately, the sound drawing an amused smirk across the older legend’s face as he finally closed down the files he’d been decrypting, setting the software to continue the job in the background before finally sitting back in his seat. He felt his cock had been warmed enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering where I take requests for my kinkmemes/kinktober/etc, it would be on my tumblr: [non-binarycutie](https://non-binarycutie.tumblr.com/) I will post about any upcoming kinkmemes where I will take kink/pairing requests. :)


	13. Waxplay (Bangalore x Wraith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I am a day behind and I apologize for this.  
Some stuff happened and it's been shitty. Shittier than usual, gotta whole lot of depression going but that's life, ain't it?   
If I end up catching up before the end of the month y'all get 2 chapters in one day.

Renee had been able to tell that Anita wasn’t sure about the request and the younger legend had felt a brief sense of shame. She couldn’t meet that heavy gaze, the young woman wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Anita had placed a hand on her shoulder, an amused expression surfacing as the soldier smiled reassuringly.

Now Renee had no regrets about finally approaching her girlfriend with her desire, laid out on her back in their shared bed, arms bound in soft red rope with Anita’s weight resting comfortably atop her knees to minimize her squirming. A table was set up beside the bed withing easy reach of the soldier, the flickering light of the candles resting atop it casting her lover in a dance of light and shadow.

There was a comfortable silence as Anita reached for a candle of a deep green colour, the older woman taking it in a careful hold before turning her attention onto the woman beneath her. She watched the rise and fall of the younger’s chest, the way the candlelight danced across the pale flesh, the way those silver-blue eyes regarded her with a mix of affection and lust. She herself was completely bare, the soldier running a hand up over Renee’s breasts and neck to brush aside a strand of hair, dark fingers cupping her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Safeword?” Anita questioned, voice quiet and holding a gentleness that soothed Renee in the nights the voices didn’t let her sleep.

“Leviathan.”

Anita nodded with a faint smile, gaze taking in every bit of her girlfriend’s bared body as she looked for where she wished to start, fingers trailing over Renee’s skin to leave goosebumps in their wake before the soldier took a firm grip on her hip. The older woman lifted the candle over the younger legend then, wrist turning ever so slightly to allow a thing stream of wax to spill from where it’d pooled around the wick to spatter over her abdomen. The faint sting had Renee gasping softly, the younger woman given a brief moment to recover before a curved line was painted over her ribs.

“Please, Anita,” Renee whimpered softly, squirming a little beneath her lover’s weight, “closer, more,  _ please _ .”

Humming softly Anita lowered the candle a little closer so the next stream of wax to paint the skin beneath her breasts stung a little more, causing the younger woman to intake a sharp breath of air.

The green candle was switched out for a pale blue, the brief respite allowing the wax to cool and the sting to fade, though the adrenaline didn’t allow for Renee to relax. Not that she wanted to.

Renee gasped when pale blue wax dribbled onto the skin along her sternum, the young legend arching her back slightly as a breathy moan escaped her lips. She wasn’t given much of a respite before a flick of Anita’s wrist had her squirming again, this time the wax focused on falling into the crease of her thigh.

“ _ Anita- _ ” Renee moaned softly as the soldier reached to switch out the blue with a deep purple, Anita pausing briefly to push dark hair from her lover’s eyes. The younger looked up into the warm brown gaze tinted with love and arousal, a soft pleading whine slipping free. “Please, please I want more.”

The older woman seemed to take this as reassurance that Renee was good with continuing, Anita’s brow furrowing as she focused solely on her task, wax spilling out over the bound legend’s breasts, Renee crying out at the sensation. 

The flickering light illuminated the wax glistening on the perfect ivory of Renee’s flesh as it cooled, Anita feeling almost breathless at the sight. “Just one more, baby,” she murmured, setting aside the purple for a burgundy. 

Renee was breathing a little faster now, eyes blown wide with arousal and pleasure as she arched her back up towards the flame. “Please,” she gasped out.

Red splattered over Renee’s belly and along her hips, the young woman shaking as a final streak was dribbled along the curve of her hip. This one was closer than the others, the sting of the hot wax lingering a little longer and she found herself loving it. She almost missed the candle being set aside, Anita’s hands cupping her face as she leaned in to kiss her. It was chaste and gentle, but soothing and full of love and affection.

“Thank you for doing it for me,” Renee murmured when Anita pulled back to rest their foreheads together, the soldier smiling faintly before pressing their lips together again. “I love you, Renee Blasey.”

The sound of her name spoken in such a way from her girlfriend had tears threatening the corner of her vision as Anita undid the ropes binding her wrists, arms wrapping around the younger woman to pull her close. 

Renee’s voice shook slightly when she was finally able to form her answer, face pressed into the curve of the older woman’s neck. “I love you too Anita… So much.”


	14. Spitroasting (Caustic x Mirage x Gibraltar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, still behind unfortunately. :/  
So much shit happening is all haha! Apologies for being behind. I'm going to try to catch up.

“My turn.”

The rumbling growl had Elliott shivering in arousal, the legend letting out a soft yelp of surprise when calloused hands took a firm hold on his hips, yanking him down the bed a little so he found himself face-down in the sheets with his ass held high in the air. 

Elliott jumped a little when a cold, metallic finger prodded his sensitive opening, Alexander wasting no time in pushing it into him to test the tightness.

“F-fuck, Alex-” Elliott was cut off by a moan as a second easily slipped in alongside the first, curling against him as he whimpered. It felt good, the younger legend all the more sensitive from his previous orgasm, lube mixed with Makoa’s cum dribbling out of him with each inward push of Alexander’s fingers, the almost obscene sounds causing the trickster to flush in embarrassment.

“ _ Please _ , Alex,” Elliott gasped out, whining in complaint when those clever fingers slipped out of him to leave him achingly empty. The feeling didn’t last however, as the scientist’s cock pressed into him, Elliott swearing as Alexander used his grip on his hips to pull him back onto his thick length. 

Squirming with pleasure Elliott felt that heat flare up again in his core, his own cock hard between his legs as his older lover gave a sharp thrust, tearing a cry from between his lips. It felt  _ so good _ . It wasn’t as thick as Makoa’s, but it was longer with a girth impressive enough to make him feel a slight burn in the stretch.

Gentle fingers in his hair had Elliott looking up through lust filled eyes, the young holographic specialist unable to hold back the symphony of sounds as he looked up at Makoa, the fortress’ own gaze mirroring his own arousal.

Alexander growled lowly behind him, Elliott shivering at the sound. “You’re always so impatient,” the scientist rumbled, forcing the words out between breaths, “can never wait for me to finish my shower.”

Opening his mouth to answer, Elliott’s words were lost to the yelp that formed as a result of a heavy hand connecting with his ass. It didn’t really  _ hurt _ it was more being caught off guard, the younger legend startled by the suddenness of his second orgasm, his cock spilling into the sheets beneath him while his ass clenched hard around the heavy girth spearing him open. Alexander moaned a curse as he pushed as deeply as he could to grind against that spot deep inside, Elliott choking out another moan as he writhed. He was so sensitive it almost hurt, a kind of hurt that had a fire lighting within him as he babbled pleadingly for more.

“Why not put your mouth to better use?” Alexander questioned almost breathlessly, the words tight as he hovered on the edge of orgasm, the older legend not moving a muscle as he waited for it to recede. It was clear he wasn’t done with Elliott, and he didn’t want to cum before he was ready to. “Makoa was so kind to entertain you, to get you ready for me. Wouldn’t it be rude not to thank him?”

Elliott trembled a little with the aftermath of his second orgasm, the trickster pulling himself as close to Makoa as he possibly could with Alexander’s unrelenting hold on his hips. He looked up at the larger man, Makoa watching his every move with desire burning within them. 

Shivering while holding Makoa’s gaze, Elliott pressed a kiss to the warm muscle of his boyfriend’s lower abdomen, right above the base of his cock. He heard the sharp intake of breath and grinned a little, trying to focus on the task before him rather than the throbbing length splitting him open. 

Showering little kisses along Makoa’s abdomen and inner thigh, Elliott finally took hold of the base of that wonderful girth, the trickster licking his lips as he looked up at the other legend. Makoa reached out a hand, fingers weaving into thick curls to take a firm grip, Elliott whining softly as he gave a sharp tug.

“F-f-fuck,” he moaned, Makoa grinning at him before using his grip to guide his head down, Elliott obediently taking the tip of the other man’s cock between his lips, running his tongue over the head as he sucked, pausing only to tease the sensitive slit. 

Elliott moaned around the cock in his mouth when Makoa gave a firm tug of his hair again, the trickster’s eyes flickering upwards to meet his lover’s, Elliott holding eye contact as he took in a little more of Makoa, sliding down as far as he could while his hands worked the rest. He was so focused on making the other man feel good that he had  _ almost _ forgotten Alexander was still present, the younger legend finding himself sufficiently reminded when the scientist began to thrust again.

Choking as a rough inward thrust pushed him forwards, Elliott attempted to pull back only for Makoa’s hand to take a firm grip on the back of his head, holding him there. He gagged a little as Alexander’s pace faltered slightly in uncertain concern as Makoa pushed him down a little farther, eyes alert as he waited to see if Elliott would recover.

Ignoring the brief flicker of panic, Elliott forced himself to relax and focus on breathing through his nose as he got himself back under control. If he was in true distress, Makoa would be the first to ensure he was alright.

Another thrust from Alex had Elliott moaning in pleasure, Makoa’s grip on the back of his head relaxing enough so he could set a rhythm over his lover’s cock, tongue pressing along the underside as he pulled back. Alex was moving faster now, a little more roughly as Elliott found it harder and harder to truly focus on what he was doing with his mouth. He was so sensitive, his body shaking with pleasure and a slight amount of pain, each sensation overwhelming as Makoa mercifully took a hold of his hair and set his own pace, the trickster relaxing so that he could be used as his lovers’ wished.

Alex came first, the scientist pulling Elliott back against himself, swearing as his throbbing cock pulsed thick, hot streams of cum into the younger legend’s depths, Elliott whimpering as a large hand closed around his own neglected dick, jerking him in time to Makoa’s thrusts.

“You’re so good for us, El,” Makoa grunted, voice low and husky as he worked towards his second orgasm, “so beautiful, so perfect.”

Elliott gasped as Makoa pulled him off his cock, the fingers curled in his hair preventing him from moving away as the fortress jerked himself off, the trickster shivering in excitement as Makoa came with a moan, painting Elliott’s face, lips and tongue with his cum. Even then Alex’s hand on his dick was unrelenting, wringing a third, smaller orgasm out of the younger legend.

Shaking in bliss, Elliott absently licked up the cum on his lips as Alexander slipped out of him, the scientist’s warm cum lazily leaking from his abused hole as he was lifted up into the older legend’s arms. “I’ll clean him up if you could change the sheets,” Alexander murmured softly, Makoa giving a nod. “I’ll come join you once I’m done.” He answered with a grin.

Dazed as he was carried in the warmth of the bigger legend’s arms towards their shared bathroom, Elliott could only muster up the strength to press a kiss to the older legend’s neck before settling in his arms with a soft sigh of contentment and a breathless thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally supposed to be Octane, but switched him out with Mirage. :)  
As always beta read by soulheartthewolf <3


	15. Lingerie (Lifeline x Bangalore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the wonderful soulheartthewolf

The slide of silk against one’s skin was a feeling Ajay truly enjoyed, the young woman bending over to pull on her second stocking, the deep purple accentuating the curves of her leg in all the right ways. The medic paused, half turning to get a better look at herself in the mirror as she reached down to clip it to the garter belt.

Ajay hummed a soft tune as she studied her reflection, the deep purple of the newest lingerie already growing to be a favourite. The bra was a simple push up with a simple but elegant lace teasing the bottom of the cup, a few ribbons crossing over her chest. The panty was the same shade of purple, lace flowers decorating along the curve of her hips as a means of drawing the eye. Yes, this was definitely one of her favourite buys.

A sound at the door had Ajay glancing up in the mirror to make eye contact with Anita over her shoulder, the young medic smiling faintly as she leaned down to pick up the last piece of the outfit from the bed. She could hear the sharp intake from her girlfriend, Ajay humming softly as she half turned to look back at the soldier. “Help me?” She questioned, voice low and inviting.

Anita stood stock still in the doorway, gaze trailing over the medic’s body as she fully turned towards her girlfriend, the younger legend still softly humming as she moved closer. Every movement was graceful and deliberate, the gentle sway of her hips drawing Anita’s eyes as she came to a full stop in front of the older woman.

Smiling widely as she turned so her back was to the soldier, Ajay held out the delicate silk choker over her shoulder. Gentle fingers brushed her own as Anita took it from her, carefully placing it around her neck to clasp it at the back, the older legend then reaching up to release Ajay’s hair from the ponytail.

Hands came to rest on the medic’s waist, slowly turning her back around as a low laugh escaped the two as Anita pulled their hips together, leaning in to kiss the younger woman. Ajay smiled into the kiss as she reached up for her girlfriend’s face, pulling her further into the kiss as she parted her lips in silent invitation. Anita deepened the kiss, one arm wrapping around the small of her girlfriend’s waist, the soldier only breaking the kiss when the demand to breath became too much.

“You’re so beautiful,” Anita murmured softly, Ajay laughing breathlessly as she leaned back slightly, the soft arch of her back helping the lingerie to further accentuate her curves in all the best ways, the beautiful pink of her hair falling around her shoulders in gentle waves. “You always say that.”

“Means it’s true.”

Ajay laughed again, moving to press her lips to her girlfriend’s, the kiss gentle and chaste before she gave a teasing nip that had the soldier’s grip tightening ever so slightly.

Smiling mischievously as she pulled back, Ajay moved to grab the hem of her girlfriend’s shirt to pull it up over her head, Anita helpfully lifting her arms to make the task easier.

The medic hummed appreciatively as she moved to kneel down, undoing the button of the older legend’s jeans before tugging it down over her hips. She gave the soldier enough room to kick the offending article of clothing aside before scooting in a little closer, lips pressing a kiss to Anita’s inner thigh, the medic peppering kisses over the muscled flesh before stopping to tease the older woman’s lower belly along the band of her briefs. 

“Excited already?” Ajay questioned innocently as she ran a finger along the damp cloth between her girlfriend’s legs, looking up at her girlfriend through thick lashes with a teasing smile.

“You know I can’t help it when you dress up,” Anita answered with a low growl, strong fingers gently winding their way into a handful of pink locks, Ajay smiling as she tilted her face upwards, fingers teasing along the edge of the soldier’s briefs. “Maybe that’s why I do it,” she responded, the smile on her face stealing Anita’s breath away.

Giving a reprimanding tug, Anita couldn’t help but feel a flare of arousal pass through her to settle in her core at the way Ajay moaned. 

“I’m not one to complain.”

  
  



	16. Pet Play (Bloodhound x Octane)

If there was one singular thing Octavio Silva wasn’t good at, it was staying still. Especially when he found himself in situations like this: on his knees with his hands bound tightly behind his back, knees spread widely apart to expose himself to his partner, ass stretched around a bunny ass plug, delicate collar wrapped around his throat just tightly enough to make breathing a touch harder, the leash connecting it wrapped tightly around a gloved hand.

“You’ve been very bad my little bunny,” Bloodhound murmured, the daredevil squirming a little beneath the heavy weight of their gaze. “Something tells me you want to be punished.”

Octavio opened his mouth to respond, the expression he was directed with effectively silencing him before a word could escape his lips. Instead he just sat back on his knees with a soft whine of complaint. 

“Tell me Tavi,” Bloodhound spoke slowly, each word heavily accentuated as the only sign that they were aroused. “Why pick up all of the energy ammo,” they paused, resting their arms on their knees, hand twisting around the leash to pull Octavio closer. “When you didn’t have an energy weapon?”

Biting his lower lip as he was yanked forward to nearly fall into the older legend’s lap, Octavio let out a soft whimper. A gloved hand cupped the side of his face, thumb pulling down his lower lip slightly as they leaned close so their faces were almost touching. “A funny thing, my _ litla kanína, _ that I should be the only one in our squad with an energy weapon,” Bloodhound made a show of frowning, “and yet you had all of the ammo for it.”

“I was-” Octavio choked on the words when the leash was given a sharp tug, his dick hardening rapidly as Bloodhound slipped their fingers between his throat and the collar to pull him half into their lap, the daredevil needing to strain to look up at them.

“Pets don’t have words, Tavi,” Bloodhound hummed in amusement, eyes of blue and brown roaming the slim, athletic body stretched out before them. Their boot slid between Octavio’s legs, the daredevil moaning shamelessly as he rut against them, seeking any sort of friction to relieve the pressure building up in his core.

“Look at you,  _ elskan, _ ” the hunter groaned softly, watching their lover thrust against their leg. “Look how needy and desperate you are.”

Whimpering softly in response, Octavio allowed his head to rest in their lap, holding their gaze as he humped them like he was in heat. 

Bloodhound leaned back in their seat, left hand running through their pet’s hair, fingers curling around a handful of hair as the hand holding the leash moved to undo their pants.

Octavio let out a pitiful moan as he nuzzled into Bloodhound’s crotch, effectively hampering their attempts. The hunter tsked in reprimand before pushing their lover’s face away, the daredevil resting his cheek upon the inside of the older legend’s thigh, quivering with pent up arousal as he waited patiently.

“You’ve been so bad,  _ litla kanína _ ,” Bloodhound groaned out as they finally got their leaking cock free of their pants, the hunter hissing when the daredevil wasted no time in wrapping his lips around their cock. “ _ Fjandinn. _ ”

Shuddering at the way they growled as their fingers in his hair tightened, forcing him down over their cock, Octavio moaned, hips thrusting against their leg as he pressed his tongue to the underside of their length, relishing the way they moaned at the sensation.

“ _ þú vildir hafa þennan litla hóra, _ ” Bloodhound moaned, leaning back in their seat as they loosened their grip to allow the daredevil to move at their own pace.

Octavio could feel a building heat rise up in his abdomen, the runner getting into a comfortable rhythm over his partner’s dick before Bloodhound suddenly pushed him down. Choking the daredevil attempted to pull away, the hunter’s grip unrelenting as they held him there for a few moments longer before yanking him off.

Coughing Octavio grimaced at the fingers painfully yanking his head back to force him to look up at them.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Bloodhound growled, taking a firm grip on his collar. “Admit it, this is what you wanted.”

Whimpering softly Octavio attempted to nod, a moan escaping him when Bloodhound gave him a shake. “Is this what you wanted?” 

“Yes! Yes this is what I wanted!” The daredevil breathed, shaking like a leaf in the wind. “I wanted this so badly,  _ por favor! _ ”

“Next time, all you need to do is ask.” Bloodhound growled out, eyes shutting as they finally let the daredevil take them in again, the velvety warmth enveloping their aching length heavenly. “Good bunny,” they murmured, sitting back and allowing their little pet to do as he pleased.


	17. Knifeplay (Bloodhound x Wraith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might get a redo at the end of the month because I don't like it much :/  
Beta read by soulheartthewolf

_ Watch out! _

The voice startled Renee, the woman spinning around from where she’d been aiming her Triple Take at an enemy squad, a cry of surprise escaping her when something smashed into her side sending her sprawling down the hill.

Dirt showered over the two struggling legends, Renee kicking at the heavy body above her, boot connecting with something hard, earning her a cry of pain.

Rolling with a growl Renee entered the void, another shout of pain reaching her ears as her assailant slammed into the ground just as she exited her phase, the young legend landing atop her attacker. They grappled then, cloth of greens and browns filling Renee’s vision as she attempted to pull her R99 loose, a gloved hand ripping it away from her to toss it aside.

Renee yanked her kunai loose of her belt to place it against the hunter’s throat, a soft sizzle filling the sudden silence as Bloodhound stilled beneath her, gloved hands resting on either side of their head as they stared up at her through the smoked gloss of their mask.

Breathing heavily Renee glared down at the tracker, digging the blade against their throat a little harder, Bloodhound defiantly refusing to shrink away from the blade as the void energy burned their flesh.

Renee was silent for a moment as she attempted to catch her breath, one hand fisted in the hunter’s jacket, the other holding her blade as she sat back, hips framing Bloodhound’s.

“I knew your every move,” the woman dug her knife a little deeper now, Renee sat back to rest atop the hunter, eyes widening slightly as a realization hit her. The woman looked down at Bloodhound, the hunter making no move to attack as Renee laughed. “Aren’t you a dirty little thing?” She questioned, the hunter’s face tilting away in what she guessed was shame.

Rolling her hips Renee ground down over the older legend’s bulge, Bloodhound intaking sharply as they went to grab at her waist, Wraith smacking away their hand before digging the knife in harder, drawing a moan from the legend beneath her.

“Who would’ve known?” Renee questioned, rolling her hips against the hunter, shivering with the little flickers of pleasure she got from the action. “Who would’ve known the great hunter enjoys such things?”

Bloodhound remained stubbornly silent beneath her, Renee tilting her head slightly before moving the kunai so the tip of the blade dug into the flesh beneath their chin, forcing them to look back up at her as she set a steady pace over them. “You love this, don’t you?” She questioned, a low whine escaping the tracker’s throat as they bucked their hips up against her, Renee noticing the slight trembling of their body as she laughed.

Using the blade tightly grasped in her hand, Renee cut away at the heavy coverings the tracker always sported, ripping their shirt open to expose their chest. She ran the blade over their skin then, watching the way they sucked in a breath and held it, eyes no doubt tracing the path the blade burned into their skin: a thin trail running the length of their sternum.

“Answer me,” Renee murmured now, grinding down on their cock as she sought her own pleasure, heat building up in her lower belly as she bit back a moan of her own. “You enjoy this, don’t you?”

Bloodhound arched up against her, pressing themself toward the blade but Renee pulled it just out of reach. “ _ Say it _ .”

A moment of silence passed and Renee went to get up, Bloodhound’s hands flying to her waist to keep her from doing so. “ _ ég geri það, _ ” the answered, a desperateness filling their tone as Renee leaned closer, drawing the blade along the edges of their mask. 

Renee leaned closer then, lips brushing the side of their mask directly over their ear. “ _ Filthy _ ,” she whispered, grinding down a little harder to coax a moan out of the older legend. Watching their chest rise and fall rapidly, relishing every little sound she could force out of them, Renee unzipped the front of her suit before grabbing Bloodhound’s wrist, bringing their hand up to her breasts. They hesitated only a moment before the blade was biting into the delicate flesh of their throat, Bloodhound beginning to map out her body with their hands.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Renee gasped, back arching into their touch. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this.”


	18. Costumes/RP? (Bloodhound x Mirage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this was delayed by so long... My boyfriend passed away on the 24th and I've been really struggling.   
The idea for this chapter came from the marvelous [avianbrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianbrother/pseuds/avianbrother)
> 
> Beta read by [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf) of course :)
> 
> Please enjoy

Halloween was always a stressful time for the legends - there was so much prep before matches and even more afterwards prior to meeting with the sponsors - decisions had to be made on how each legend should be portrayed during the creepy celebrations. What would the fans find the most exciting, what would be too terrifying or too boring, it was just so much work.

Elliott Witt was grateful that he didn’t end up in something hideously ugly like Caustic’s clown outfit or anything as simple and boring as Natalie’s 'costume' with the bat print design. It had been decided that he would wear a cowboy outfit - something like people used to wear almost a thousand years ago. It wasn’t a very common costume, and it was pretty cool! Cowboys did cool things, yeah! Truth was, Elliott was  _ slightly _ disappointed. He’d have preferred something that made him look really good - hell Tae-Joon’s costume was absolutely epic! Definitely better than what he got, and the hat covered up his fantastic hair???

Hence the silent frustration Elliott nursed from where he lay back on the couch in his own room. There was little time to rest since arriving at the new planet, even less so with the festivities, so he took it every chance he could get some quiet. The legend had just finished a match and his interviews, so there really shouldn’t be anymore interruptions for the rest of the night.

The trickster was so focused on brooding as he attempted to get the ridiculous belt undone that he didn’t hear the near-silent footsteps approaching until a leg swung over his lap, Elliott grunting in surprise as a familiar weight settled over him.

Elliott’s breath caught in his throat as Bloodhound sat back on their knees, weight purposefully resting over his crotch, brown eyes widening as the younger legend found himself looking up at the amused legend. At least the hunter wasn’t wearing the entire outfit, that stupid pumpkin head was absolutely- 

“H-hey!” Elliott’s thoughts came to a screeching halt when Bloodhound reached out to snatch the cowboy hat from his head, the trickster watching as the older legend placed it on their own as they leaned closer so that their noses were almost brushing. “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

A deep red flush crept up Elliott’s face to his ears, the trickster stumbling over his words as he attempted to respond, a gloved finger pressing against his lips to stem the incessant babble. Their eyes roamed their boyfriend’s body, gloved finger tracing down his chest to hook into the younger legend’s belt. “Allow me to help with this,” Bloodhound purred, moving to easily undo the buckle Elliott had been struggling with, any retort he wished to speak dying on his lips the moment a gloved hand slipped down the front of his pants.

“H-h-hey, aren’t you supposed to be doing int- inva-  _ fuck _ \- meet your sponsors?” Elliott gasped out, squirming in place as his treacherous hands went to rest on his partner’s hips, pulling them closer as they chuckled. “We have time,” they answered with a smirk, reaching up to push the hat back from where it had slipped over their eyes.

Swallowing hard as clever fingers wrapped around his hardening length Elliott bit back a moan, head falling back against the couch as Bloodhound leaned in to mouth hotly along his pulse. 

Exhaling a shaky breath, the younger legend bit his lip to try and keep quiet, Bloodhound reaching out to grasp his chin and tilt his face towards their own so he made eye contact. “I can go get the rest of my costume if you’d prefer,” their grin was lecherous, “I certainly don’t mind if-”

Hand shooting up to grab them by the throat Elliott cut off whatever else they planned to say, the trickster attempting to direct them with a glare even as embarrassment flushed his face. “Shut up,” he attempted to sound forceful, the sound coming out as a whine, an amused smile spreading across the hunter's face as they gave his cock a firm stroke, ripping a moan free from his lips.

Elliott found himself squirming as they pressed themself closer, Bloodhound releasing his aching dick to undo their own belt and push their pants down their waist, the trickster shivering as he watched the hunter stroke themself with their free hand.

“Patience,  _ elskan, _ ” the older legend hummed softly as they jerked their cock in time to Elliott’s, amusement glinting in their gaze as they watched the trickster squirm at their ministrations. 

A few moments passed as Elliott was reduced to a whimpering mess, the hunter only then getting up to work themself free of the rest of their costume before resuming their position straddling the younger’s lap. 

Shivering with the arousal burning through his body Elliott bit back a whimper as he watched Bloodhound drizzle lube over their fingers, the hunter’s legs spreading as they sat up on their knees, fingers slipping into them as they let out a moan.

“God you’re so beautiful,” Elliott groaned, hands reaching out to touch, Bloodhound chuckling as they pushed his hands aside. “No touching,” they ordered firmly, ignoring the whine of complaint as they worked on loosening themself up.

Slipping a third finger into themself Bloodhound moaned and rocked their hips, a smile touching their lips at the way Elliott’s cock twitched in response, the hunter scissoring their fingers as they thrust, the coals of arousal slowly building to a flame as they slipped their fingers free.

Elliott watched, entranced as Bloodhound lifted their fingers to their lips, tongue flicking out over them as they cleaned their own fingers off, the trickster’s mouth watering as he gave an impatient growl. The tracker breathed a laugh as they finally wrapped their fingers around his aching dick, guiding him to their slick hole before lowering themself down.

Squirming beneath his lover Elliott couldn’t hold back the numerous sounds of enjoyment, occasionally punctuated with meaningless babble.

“Fuck babe you feel so good,” the trickster whimpered out, trembling with the need to thrust up into them as he attempted to hold himself back. “P-please,  _ fuck _ ..”

Bloodhound bit their lower lip as Elliott finally bottomed out, the hunter’s hands going to rest on his shoulders as they ground down against him with a low moan.

Cracking his eyes open, Elliott looked up at Bloodhound through thick lashes - taking in the way their back arched as that spot deep inside was stimulated, the hunter’s hair coming loose from it’s tie to fall over their shoulders, eyes screwed shut, lips parted in a moan and that silly hat resting atop their head. They were gorgeous.

Elliott Witt couldn’t believe how lucky he was.


	19. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism (Caustic/Octane x Pathfinder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one I just wanna make it clear it's consensual. Caustic and Octane are both aware of Pathfinder watching them, and they went so far as to tell him they were ok with it. That happened sometime before this chapter, so it's pre-established consent.
> 
> Takes place in one of the floors of a building in Capital City.

The other legends greatly intrigued Pathfinder, the robot finding their differing mannerisms and habits to be so terribly interesting. Why did Mr. Witt love porkchops so much? Why did Miss Renee know everything? Why was Doctor Caustic so mean to everyone but the select few? And why did Mr. Silva not fear death?

These questions and many others always seemed to baffle the robot, Pathfinder unable to really find an answer that made sense even (or maybe more specifically when) when he asked for one. Thus the MRVN had begun to try to find some of these answers on his own... through observation.

This only seemed to create new questions. Like what exactly Doctor Caustic was doing to Octane, and why Octane was asking for more. This wasn’t the first time Pathfinder witnessed such a scene between the scientist and adrenaline junkie, but it still made little sense to him. So he watched whenever he could to try and find what was so enjoyable about it. Had done some research and gotten some upgrades based off of said research.

Pathfinder watched silently from across the room as Octavio sank himself down over Alexander’s cock, the daredevil moaning something in spanish as he rolled his hips, hands gripping the scientist’s shoulders as he began to bounce up and down. The robotic humanoid watched curiously, taking in the way the youngest legend’s back arched as Alexander’s gloved fingers curled into his hair, yanking Octavio’s head back to expose his throat. 

The MRVN’s own plating heated as he watched the scene before him, the legend more understanding of his own body’s reactions as his spike throbbed within it’s housing behind the plating meant to both protect as well as conceal. Still, Pathfinder made no move to touch himself, unsure of how he should react to this. Before he had been hidden - or at least believed he had been, though Doctor Caustic did inform him that both he and the daredevil knew he enjoyed watching them and that neither of them truly minded - and now it was a completely different scenario. The MRVN  _ had _ attempted to leave the room when Octavio’s mouthiness finally seemed to get on their teammate’s nerves, but the scientist had told him he could watch if he liked. So Pathfinder had found himself sitting back down after their youngest squadmate had directed him with a shamelessly eager grin.

A sudden cry had Pathfinder turning his full attention back onto the other two legends, the MRVN shivering a little as he watched Alexander thrust up into the smaller male, hands gripping those slight hips in a bruising grip as he did so. Octavio was moaning, barely able to form coherent sentences as he all but clung to his larger lover, pleading as best he could as that thick cock relentlessly speared him.

Pathfinder found himself shifting in an attempt to keep his own arousal concealed, the oldest legend wanting nothing more than to release his straining spike from it’s confines though he held himself back.  _ What was one supposed to do in a situation such as this? _

“ _ Por favor,  _ Alexander, _ por favor! _ ” Octavio pleaded desperately, eyes screwed shut as his lover’s hand shot out to firmly grip his throat, reducing the daredevil to desperate whimpering and mewls of pleasure that had Pathfinder aching to touch himself. The scientist himself was fairly quiet, letting out the occasional grunt of enjoyment, murmuring the occasional thing under his breath too lowly for the MRVN to hear though it had Octavio flushing red in the face.

Squirming a little in his seat, Pathfinder watched with full attention as Octavio finally came, the youngest legend sobbing with relief as pleasure crashed over him in waves. Any exposed skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, the daredevil’s eyes holding an almost dazed look even as Alexander continued to take his pleasure from Octavio’s undoubtedly sensitive body. 

The only sounds in the room were the soft sounds bubbling up out of Octavio’s throat and the pleasured growls from the scientist who came soon after.

Pathfinder sat forward in his seat a little, weapons long since discarded as he watched the two men before him. Octavio had slumped forwards against Alexander’s chest, panting as the scientist’s head fell back against the window behind him. Neither moved much for a few moments before the older seemed to recover, Alexander easily lifting the smaller legend off of himself to discard him on the floor. This was a game the two seemed to play, and one Pathfinder quite enjoyed... Almost as much as Octavio himself did.

“Clean it up,” the bearded legend ordered gruffly, a little shudder passing through Octavio as he obediently got down on the ground between Alexander’s legs, lips closing over his cock.

Questions burned in Pathfinder as he watched the smallest legend began to suck off the scientist, but he tried his hardest not to interrupt. Alexander seemed to notice, however, as he offered the MRVN a faintly amused look before leaning forwards. Gloved hands groped Octavio’s ass, the daredevil moaning as his abused hole was put on display for the other legend.

Pathfinder shivered, plating flaring in an attempt to expel heat building up behind them as he watched Alexander plunge two fingers into the daredevil, cum spilling out around them to run down the insides of the daredevil’s quivering thighs.

“Would you like a turn?”

Looking up at Alexander, Pathfinder found himself unsure of what answer would be the most appropriate in this situation, the daredevil pulling off of the older legend to look back over his shoulder with a filthy grin, tongue slipping out to lick the glistening mess from swollen lips as he wriggled his ass in the MRVN’s direction. “C’mon,  _ compadre, _ ” Octavio coaxed, “you know you’ve wanted to.”

“I-I do friend,” Pathfinder reset his voice modulator in an attempt to prevent it from glitching again, “but I do not want to make you uncomfortable.”

Octavio snorted a laugh, Alexander seeming to share his amusement as the daredevil gave his ass another shake. “Wouldn’t ask you if I did feel uncomfortable, Path,” he answered after a brief moment of silence. “Maybe I  _ want _ you to fuck me.”

The way the younger legend said it overrode Pathfinder’s attempts to keep his spike in it’s housing, the plating sliding aside almost a relief as his aching length was allowed to finally pressurize. Octavio’s eyes widened slightly, a full body shudder passing through him even as Alexander continued to hold the daredevil open on full display for the MRVN.

“ _ Oh mierda si por favor quiero eso en mi _ ,” Octavio all but moaned, Pathfinder pushing himself upright to approach now, the relief in the daredevil’s expression putting the oldest legend at ease. “Please, Pathfinder,  _ fuck me _ .”

Pathfinder felt a flicker of excitement pass through him as he approached his teammates. Perhaps now he would finally understand why humans seemed to enjoy this so much.


	20. Consensual Somnophilia (Wattson x Crypto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-established consent for this chapter

Natalie awoke from a deep sleep with a burning ache between her thighs and a wetness staining her favourite pajama bottoms, the woman wasting no time in slipping a hand into her panties, fingers teasing along her outer lips before slipping into her throbbing depths. She bit her lower lip, lifting her hips as she attempted to stifle the frustrated sounds bubbling up in her throat.

“_Bon Dieu_,” the young legend muttered, the ache between her thighs seeming to only worsen the more she touched herself. “_Pourquoi maintenant_?!”

Cursing softly beneath her breath Natalie finally pushed herself upright, legs swinging over the edge of her bed as she scrubbed at her eyes with her left hand. There couldn’t be a worse time for her body to react in such a way to a dream, what with big halloween game coming up in less than six hours.

Natalie huffed softly, pushing herself up to her feet as she headed for the hall. None of the other legends should be awake at this time so the showers should be private enough for her to have some unwanted alone time. Unless… The young legend paused as she reached the door, mind wandering back to the conversation she had with her boyfriend only a few days ago. They had been discussing kinks and what they would each be comfortable with. The conversation wasn’t half as awkward as some might assume, Natalie finding herself to be pleasantly surprised by just how many of her own curiosities were shared by Tae-Joon…

Fingers tapped against the control panel absently, Natalie worrying her lower lip as she rolled the possible conclusion around in her mind. Park had very clearly given her consent should she ever find herself “needing something more” in the late nights before the games, and she wanted nothing more than to seek out the more satisfying conclusion than what would otherwise very likely result in a cold shower.

A warmth glew faintly in her lower belly, Natalie finally palming the door to her private room open before grabbing a card off the bedside table, the young woman slipping out into the hall without bothering to put on her boots. It wasn’t that long of a walk anyways.

Natalie quietly made her way across the large open commons room, the cool metal floor a relief to her hot flesh, making the short walk that much more relaxing as she finally reached her lover’s room. She swiped the card-key he’d given her a copy of, quickly slipping into the darkness on the other side before ensuring the door closed and locked behind her.

Taking a deep breath Natalie waited for a few moments just within Park’s room, allowing her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness before carefully making her way over to the bed. She needn’t worry too much about tripping - Park wasn’t the type to leave his room cluttered, - perhaps it was just habit. The young legend sometimes fell asleep in the middle of some projects which in turn led to aching toes when she finally awoke later at night.

Finally reaching the side of the bed Natalie studied her lover’s face as best she could with the dim vertical wall light across the room. He seemed to be resting peacefully, face void of the usual annoyed expression he seemed to wear by day. Natalie had learned it to be nothing more than a mask, the young legend briefly marveling at how the older legend seemed to truly trust her to allow her to see the real Park.

Natalie hummed softly as she reached out a hand to gently brush dark hair from Tae-Joon’s face, the woman smiling affectionately at the way he seemed to turn into the touch before she began to strip out of her clothes. She dropped each article in a neat stack beside the bed to be collected later before carefully easing the cover back.

Oh.

Now this was something she hand’t expected, Tae-Joon slept naked.

How convenient. 

Natalie felt her lips quirk up slightly in amusement, the young legend carefully climbing up into the bed to straddle her boyfriend’s waist. Each movement was slow and meticulous, the woman not wanting to disturb her lover even as she finally wrapped her fingers around his length. 

Leaning down over the sleeping man Natalie pressed a kiss first to his brow, then his lips as her fingers jerked him in long, slow motions, working him to full hardness rather easily.

Natalie was a very patient person, but right now she felt the burning need flaring up in her at the sight of her boyfriend’s sleeping face quickly coming to the forefront of her thoughts. She wanted him so badly.

“_Tu es si belle comme ça_,” Natalie murmured as she lifted herself up enough to guide his cock to her dripping opening, teasing herself by running the tip along her folds before easing herself down over it. The stretch was pleasant, the younger legend easily taking the first half before needing to briefly pause to allow herself time to adjust, the woman trembling with desperate need before taking the rest of it. “_Tu te sens si bien._”

Biting her lip to try and keep herself quiet, Natalie slowly raised herself back up before dropping back down, pausing there to grind down against Park. She rolled her hips until the head of his dick was pressing against that sweet sweet spot deep inside, Natalie moaning as her eyes rolled back. She couldn’t hold back her sounds of pleasure now, the woman chasing that perfect sensation with every movement now as the coals of arousal in her belly built into a raging inferno, bangs sticking to her forehead as her movements became more forceful and aggressive. Park shifted beneath her with a groan, the woman unable to keep from kissing him again even as his hips rolled up to meet her own.

“_Ttong_,” he moaned into the kiss, hands moving to rest on her thighs as she continued to ride him, Natalie whimpering softly as he began to reciprocate. His movements were slightly sluggish as he woke up, Park trembling with his own arousal as his eyes cracked open, heavy with sleep but burning with a neediness Natalie rarely had the pleasure of seeing. “_Meomchuji mal-ajuseyo._” He gasped out, Natalie giggling. “Use your words, _mon chérie_,” she murmured softly, one hand reaching out to wrap lightly around his throat. 

“_Please_,” Tae-Joon shivered, the way his breath hitched when her fingers tightened around his neck not lost on Natalie, “don’t stop.”

“I have no intention of stopping, _mon amour._” Natalie answered breathlessly, the slide of his cock pleasuring every inch of her as his hands slid up her sides to grop her breasts. A moan escaped her at the sensation, the younger legend’s fingers tangling in her lover’s hair as he lifted himself up on one hand, lips sealing themselves around her nipple.

The sensation was almost too much, pushing Natalie over the edge before she even realized she was close, the woman crying out as she came, the rhythmic clenching around his cock pulling Tae-Joon with her.

“Th-thank you,” Natalie stammered out, shaking violently as she came down from the high, Park gazing at her with a dazed affection that warmed her to the core. He was silent for a moment before pulling her down to rest draped over him, the older legend reaching down to pull the blanket up and over them.

“I love you, Nat,” Park whispered into her hair, lips pressing a kiss to her brow even as he realized she had fallen into a deep sleep, face nestled into the curve of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Warmth hummed through his body as he lay there, looking up at the ceiling while just holding his girlfriend almost protectively. Soon sleep called to him as well, pulling him back into it’s embrace though he wouldn’t at all mind being woken in such a way again.


	21. Sleepy Sex (Crypto x Gibraltar)

Tae-Joon wasn’t at all used to waking up to warmth and a feeling of safety. No, he very much was accustomed to waking up alone in a cold bed, sheets kicked off sometime during the night as he nightmared and thrashed about, a sense of impending doom should he not immediately get up and ensure he was still safe.

He very much preferred this… Waking up with the familiar presence at his back, a strong arm wrapped around his waist almost protectively, large fingers gently running through his hair as lips pressed gentle kisses to whatever they could reach: his cheek and jawline, his neck and shoulders. Tae-Joon wouldn’t trade this for the world.

“You’re awake early,  _ salang _ ,” Park murmured lowly, voice still somewhat gravelly with sleep. A warm chuckle sounded behind him, the arm around his waist curling a little tighter to pull his body flush against his boyfriend’s, the sound seeming to reverberate in the kiss pressed to his temple.

“I had a good view,” came the response, Tae-Joon snorting softly before turning to look over his shoulder at Makoa, squinting a little when the bright lighting from the window behind the larger legend got a clear path to his face.

“You needed to go somewhere today,” the older legend mumbled out as he attempted to think through the sleepy fog in his brain, Makoa humming softly in acknowledgement. “Not until this afternoon,” the fortress answered, peppering kisses along the korean’s jaw as a large hand ran down his side over his ass.

Tae-Joon hummed softly in response, a shiver passing through him as one of Makoa’s fingers slipped into him, the older legend grinding against his boyfriend’s fingers as a second pushed up into him. He was still loose enough from the night before that there was no discomfort when the third was quickly added.

“I want to make love to you,” Makoa breathed against Park’s ear, the smaller legend moaning softly as teeth teased along the curve of his ear, the finger’s scissoring him open sending little sparks of pleasure through him.

“Please,” Tae-Joon gasped out, arching back into those wonderful fingers even as Makoa withdrew them, the younger legend’s cock pushing up into him before Park had time to complain at the loss, a surprised mewl escaping him.

Makoa was careful, elbow hooking beneath Park’s right knee as he murmured soft nothing’s into the curve of his throat, this position one that Tae-Joon enjoyed. It hadn’t always been that way, the vulnerability of it being one the older legend had had to adjust to, but now remained as one of the ones he most enjoyed.

A moan escaped Park as his boyfriend bottomed out inside of him, the relentless fucking they had done the night before greatly easing the stretch to a pleasurable burn, the hacker rocking his hips back into Makoa as best he could. 

“You feel so good,” Makao grunted softly, rolling his hips upwards to grind against Park’s ass, the older legend unable to hold back the little sounds of pleasure as his boyfriend lazily thrust up into him. The pace was slow, almost sleepy, Makoa barely pulling out an inch before he was pushing back in to grind against that spot that never failed to have Park squirming in his grasp. The buildup was slow, the two men gasping and moaning, the covers falling down to their waists as Tae-Joon turned to place a needy kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, Makoa’s parting in silent invitation. 

Licking his way into his boyfriend’s mouth Park found himself shivering in bliss, the sleepiness slowly fading to the background as his hands roamed every part of Makoa that he could reach. The younger legend tasted of spice and chocolate, the fortress preferring the sweet drink over the bitterness of coffee so many others seemed to enjoy.

“I can’t, Makoa I’m going to-” Tae-Joon whimpered when the other man seemed to understand, picking up the pace ever so slightly to help tip him over the edge, the burning fires of arousal exploding through his veins as he came, Park crying out as he arched back against the larger man. The thick cock spreading him open throbbed, Tae-Joon gasping as warm cum spilled into him.

The two men lay in comfortable silence, Tae-Joon wrapped in his lover’s arms in warm contentment, a soft gasp escaping him when Makoa slipped out of the hacker, sticky warmth leaking out of him even as he was turning in his boyfriend’s arms to place a kiss to his lips. “If I wasn’t awake before I am now,” the older muttered, Makoa laughing that laugh Park loved so much.

“Gotta take advantage of these moments,” Makoa whispered, placing a kiss to his brow. “These are the moments we gotta cherish. Take our time every once in a while.”

Tae-Joon smiled faintly as those perfect lips found his own again, the hacker’s own the ones to make way for the other this time, Makoa eagerly accepting the invitation as he pulled the smaller man ever closer. 

These lazy mornings were definitely becoming Tae-Joon’s favourite.


	22. Boot Worship (Crypto x Bloodhound)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!
> 
> Yeah sorry about the wait. I lost my boyfriend in October and December has been so fucking hard for me.
> 
> Please enjoy this. Hopefully the next ten chapters make up for the wait.

Tae-Joon quite liked his partner’s choice of aesthetic for their room: warmly flickering candles causing the room to seem larger than it truly was, a little more homely than his own quarters. The candlelight reflected off the blades of the knives and axes scattered about the room which might’ve made the average person feel uncertain. A nearby table had some odd-looking blades scattered over its surface, whittling tools if the little figurine carvings were anything to go by.

As comfortable and warm as the room looked Bloodhound’s gaze was nothing if not cold, the hunter leaning up against the wall, a small whetstone in one hand and a cruel-looking blade in the other. Even though they seemed completely focused on their task of sharpening their axe Tae-Joon could still feel their gaze on him, boring through him as if to look within his very soul.

And just as warm as the room felt and as icy as Bloodhound’s gaze was, the silence between them was electric, a current of desire, lust and anger.

“What is it you always say?” Bloodhound finally broke up, voice low, almost threatening. It sent a chill of excitement down the younger legend’s spine.

“I say a lot of things,” the hacker responded, voice one of calm indifference. 

The soft rasp of blade on stone paused for a moment, a hiccup of silence falling before being filled by the sound of a blade being sharpened.

“Strike one.”

Tae-Joon bit his tongue to refrain from talking back, hands buried deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Bloodhound hummed softly, seemingly content with the response. “Don’t be an idiot,” they repeated softly, almost as if they were tasting the words.

There was a sharp whistle alongside the blur that passed by Tae-Joon’s ear, the hacker tensing up as the axe embedded itself in the wall beside his head, refusing to flinch.

The older legend crossed their arms over their chest then, leaning back against the wall, head tilted almost condescendingly as they regarded him with seeming distaste. “But you were very much an idiot yesterday, were you not?” Bloodhound questioned, humming to themself. “Even more so by welcoming yourself into my rooms.”

Tae-Joon regarded the older legend intently, trying to pinpoint their mood. If he knew their mood, he would know what they expected in the form of an apology. 

“Well?” Bloodhound questioned, tone sharp, “have you nothing to say for yourself?”

Slowly Tae-Joon lowered himself to his hands and knees, the younger legend looking up at the famous tracker through his bangs.

A noise of approval sounded in the back of Bloodhound’s throat, the older legend pushing away from the wall before making their way towards the hacker, boots connecting with the floor with barely a sound. 

Tae-Joon remained where he was, not backing away until the tracker’s boots blocked out his view of the scuffed steel floor of the ship. Somewhere nearby Arthur cawed, wings flapping as he watched the scene unfolding before him with a certain smugness no bird should be capable of.

Gloved fingers curled firmly in dark hair, Tae-Joon exhaling sharply as his head was painfully jerked up and to the side. Bloodhound’s grip faltered slightly at the sound, loosening ever so slightly before tightening again.

Biting back a whimper the hacker used every ounce of his self-control to stay there, on his knees, hands in his lap as Bloodhound studied him for several moments, submissive. Pliant.

“Are you sorry?” Bloodhound questioned suddenly, booted foot slipping between the younger legend’s legs before pressing up against his hardening length, the hacker gasping at the sudden pressure that hugged the line between pain and pleasure. “You do not  _ seem _ to be sorry,” the tracker surmised, a low sound of amusement escaping them when the younger legend whined and bucked his hips against their leg. 

Bloodhound pulled their leg away, the action eliciting a frustrated growl from the hacker. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, legs spreading in a silent plea. 

“I do not think you are sorry enough,” Bloodhound answered sharply, releasing their hold on his hair. “Why come here to see me when you aren’t even sorry for what you did?” They questioned, sounding almost offended.

Biting his lower lip to hold back a retort Tae-Joon scooted closer to the older legend, lowering himself so he was almost lying flat on his belly, lips pressing a kiss to Bloodhound’s left boot, one hand gripping their heel through the level as the hacker licked a wet stripe over it. The sharp taste of leather mixed with the grit of the arena causing Tae-Joon to grimace slightly, but the interested sound the legend above him encouraged him to continue.

Tae-Joon shut his eye and moaned, the sound so obscenely lewd that he felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

Kissing along their boot Tae-Joon whined pleadingly, looking up to find himself making eye contact with Bloodhound, the older legend having removed their mask in order to better watch him, this realization causing a bolt of liquid heat to shoot through the hacker.

Holding eye contact with them Tae-Joon moaned again, tongue licking up the side of their boot as his free hand reached between his legs, groping his hard-on.

“Look at you,” Bloodhound breathed, voice less metallic now that the voice modulator was no longer influencing it, accent richer with their lust. “Fucking your own hand, so aroused just by being allowed the honour of licking my boots.”

Tae-Joon whined softly, using their leg to pull himself up, mouthing at their cock through their pants.

“You needy little slut,” Bloodhound groaned out, gloved fingers taking a painful hold on his hair again, rolling their hips against his face before using one hand to undo their pants. 

Usually he would be patient, wait to be given permission, but the moment Bloodhound’s dick was freed from their pants he was on it, taking it as deeply into his throat as he possibly could, the hunter swearing, doubling over him.

Pride filled Tae-Joon as he watched them struggle to not come apart, using their grip on his hair to pull him back off of them, eyes dark with lust. “Behave yourself,” they ordered darkly before allowing him to take them between his lips again, “perform well, and perhaps I shall forgive.”


	23. Shower Sex/Oral (Wattson x Lifeline)

Very rarely were any of the legends able to get time off, even on the holidays. Holidays were  _ busier _ if one were to be completely honest - the games were wildly popular on a normal day and the only difference a holiday created was the fact that there were more people with time off to watch the live footage with friends and family. Or even alone with the company of a drink at the local bar.

Thus Natalie was surprised that she got time off the same time as Ajay, three whole days for them to spend however they wanted to! It was exciting to say the least, the blonde legend’s mind running rampant with different ideas and activities of what they could do together.

Natalie hummed happily to herself as she climbed into the large shower she and her girlfriend shared - it was technically  _ Ajay’s _ but now that they were living together it was just as much the younger legend’s as it was the older’s.

Warm water ran down Natalie’s body, trickling down the drain as it rinsed away the dirt and sweat of the arena. It felt wonderful, the blonde legend finding herself slowly relaxing as she dipped her head under the water, humming a soft tune that her father had often done when he was still alive.

So focused on the warmth of the water Natalie didn’t hear the bathroom door open as it admitted her girlfriend, Ajay watching her with a smile as she got her hair loose of their twin buns, falling around her shoulder as she shed her own clothes and stepped into the shower behind the younger legend.

Natalie jumped in surprise when arms wrapped around her waist, Ajay’s cheek resting against the back of her shoulders as her warm body pressed against hers.

“_Merde!_” Natalie exclaimed, giggling softly, “I didn’t hear you come in!”

Ajay hummed from behind her, pressing a kiss to the younger woman’s shoulder, breath buffeting the back of Natalie’s neck as she leaned close to her ear. “We finally have time to ourselves,” she murmured, tone soft, “and Imma make use of it.”

Shivering a little Natalie felt her face warm as Ajay slipped around in front of her, the older legend placing a hand to the blonde’s chest, pushing firmly but gently to guide Natalie out of the water and back against the wall.

Natalie felt slightly unsure of herself, being almost completely inexperienced when it came to more intimate activities, Ajay herself not much better since she spent so much time focusing on her aid work. 

Leaning back against the wall, Natalie shivered when Ajay leaned into her, water running down her back and over her shoulders as her lips captured the other’s in a kiss. It was chaste, gentle, the medic pulling back to lick and kiss along Natalie’s jaw and down her throat, the blonde woman giving a little gasp when Ajay sucked at her collarbone, teeth briefly teasing her flesh before moving on.

Natalie’s hands flew up to grasp at Ajay’s shoulders when the medic’s lips closed over her nipple, sucking as the younger legend squirmed beneath her mouth.

It felt so good the way Ajay swirled her tongue around the bud, teeth nipping ever so slightly to draw a startled gasp from the younger legend. _“Oh mon Dieu!”_

Shaking from where she leaned against the wall for support, Natalie bit her lower lip to try to keep from begging Ajay to  _ hurry the fuck up.  _

Ajay seemed to know that the current pace was torturous for her, the medic breathing a soft laugh as she lowered herself to her knees, lips pressing a reverent kiss to the inside of Natalie’s thigh.

Breathing a little more heavily Natalie looked down at Ajay, body flushed a light pink, lips parted as she breathed a soft plea.

Natalie groaned in frustration when Ajay kissed down her thigh to her knee, the younger woman so desperately wanting the medic’s mouth on her aching heat it was almost unbearable. “ _ Please _ , _l'amour_,” the young genius whimpered, back arching with a moan when Ajay suddenly leaned forward and licked along her folds.

Shivering with excitement as the medic pulled one of her legs over her shoulder, Natalie couldn’t help but plead with her girlfriend to please please  _ please _ do it again, Ajay humming softly as she buried her face between the younger woman’s legs, lips closing over Natalie’s clit as she sucked, tongue slipping out to tease the scientist’s opening.

Natalie could only moan in helpless pleasure, feeling as if the blood in her veins were on fire, the steam from the hot water only seeming to heighten the sensation as Ajay’s tongue teased her opening, the medic finally seeming to feel somewhat merciful as her tongue wiggled into Natalie, the young genius intaking sharply at the sudden wave of pleasure. “ _ Please! Oh Ple-ah!” _

The younger legend’s back arched, fingers tightly gripping that pink hair she loved so much, soft please spilling from Natalie’s lips as her eyes scrunched shut. “Oh that feels so good! Please, Ajay!  _ Oui, juste comme ça! _ _ ” _

Natalie’s hips bucked against Ajay’s mouth as the older legend slipped a finger in alongside her tongue, thrusting it lightly as her thumb pressed against the blonde’s clit. A second finger quickly followed the first, Ajay thrusting her fingers as she pulled back to look up at the beautiful expression on Natalie’s face. 

Blue eyes gazed down at Ajay, Natalie shivering in excited arousal when the medic licked her lips lewdly, eyes of coffee holding an almost devious light as Ajay curled her fingers just right.

“AJAY!” Natalie cried out, and if it wasn’t for Ajay partially supporting her the young woman was almost certain she’d had fallen. “Oh please!!”

Natalie arched her back to try and chase that sensation, Ajay’s fingers applying firm pressure to that spot deep inside, the medic leaning back in to give a rough suck at her clit, the younger legend coming with a surprised cry.

Breathing heavily Natalie allowed Ajay to help lower her to the shower floor, the blonde woman shivering in the aftershocks of her orgasm, the older legend’s arms wrapping around her as she placed a kiss to Natalie’s forehead.

“That-” Natalie paused, staring up at Ajay with blue eyes shining bright as stars, “that was  _ parfait. _ ” She finally finished, brow scrunching slightly like they did when she was thinking. “Can I try to do it to you?”

Ajay laughed, the sound melodic and holding a sort of mirth Natalie appreciated, the older legend smiling widely at her. “We have time for us both to try some new things,” she answered with a little wink, Natalie flushing in embarrassment even as the soft glow of contentment took on a more excited fire. “Then I have some ideas I’d like to try.”


End file.
